Happy Ever After
by Vampirelovetoo
Summary: Romance. Derek and Chloe get together. I suck at summaries but I think this story is good. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**I adore Derek! Let me say that I am a vampire girl and no other werewolf has ever been attractive to me. However, Derek is great! This story came to me this morning and I just have to share it.**

**I do not own Darkest Powers unfortunately. Kelly Armstrong does.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

Chloe's Point of view.

I had to be alone and think. Simon told me he liked me and wanted to be my boyfriend. I know I should have been happy but for some reason I was not.

I told him that it was not the right time and that even though I liked him a lot I did not feel like we should be anything more than just good friends. He looked sad but said he understood and left me sitting on the couch by myself feeling guilty and sad.

We have been in the "safe house" for just over a week, and to be honest we are all feeling more stressed than we were on the road. We have nothing to do all day and we are starting to get on each other's nerves.

I walked outside to be alone and think. I found a log to sit on not too far from the house so I could still see it.

A few minutes later, I saw Derek coming out the back door and heading to the woods in the same direction, he took last time he had a partial change. He told me before that I could not be with him the next time he had a change because it was too dangerous. Well, he thought he was being sneaky and I would not find out but he failed, I followed him.

I found Derek on all fours. Heaving and in terrible pain. Oh, no! Another partial change, I don't think he can take it anymore. He knew I was close by and yelled at me to go back to the house.

"NO!" I said. "You are not dangerous Derek and I know you will not hurt me!" I yelled back. He gave up and let me get close to him.

He was covered is sweat and since he did not take of his shirt and pants before he started, his shirt was completely soaked and torn in places.

Derek was over 6 feet tall and all muscle, his green eyes were filled with tears, his black hair was over his face and was a mess. I wanted to cry but not because I was hurt or scared, it is because I could not take the pain away from him. What a strange feeling, I know I like Derek, we had bonded during our time separated from Tori and Simon but I felt deep down that there was something more than friendship I felt for him.

Just as fast as it started it was over, another partial change. Derek looked so tired and angry that I hurt so much I could not do something for him.

For the first time ever, I saw Derek loose his cool. He looked so angry and began to yell in frustration, "Why! Why! Can't I complete my change? I can't take this anymore! Once I get my hands on the Edison Group they will pay for what they have done to me! Done to all of us"

I sat there frozen for a minute and then realized he had every right to feel angry. He stopped yelling and looked at me, "I'm sorry Chloe, I don't… I don't know what happened" I would never hurt you… please forgive me, please say something!"

"I'm not scared of you Derek. You have every right to be angry for what they have done to you; I just wish I can take the pain away from you!" I could not believe I said that! I blushed so much that I thought my face would explode. Derek saw that and did something so un- Derek like. He placed his hand on my cheek "Don't be embarrassed, I love it when you blush" he said.

I don't know if it was the fever or the after affects of the partial change but Derek's face was bright red too. I wanted to fool myself and think that Derek could not blush.

His eyes held my eyes captive. I could not look away from him. He bent down slowly and I felt his lips come to my lips very gently. I was shocked and happy at the same time. His kiss and touch sent electric shocks though my entire body.

The kiss started gently and slowly then it began to get passionate, I did not realize what I was doing but I found myself climbing on Derek's lap and kissing him with as much need and passion as he kissed me. When we broke apart, Derek tensed and let go of me. "I I I'm sorry!" he said "I I did nnot meant to…" I felt like he just punched me in the stomach, tears started to fall and I felt so embarrassed.

I could not think. "You regret it? You did not like it?" I asked in between sobs, he grabbed my face and made me look at him.

"I thought you would be upset with me" he said, "Chloe, I love you! But I should not have kissed you without your permission, especially since…"

"Since?" I asked. "Since you and Simon are… well…you know…

"He looked down and let go of my face. It was my turn to make him look at me.

"Derek! I like Simon, but… like a friend" _or maybe a brother_ I thought but did not say it aloud.

Derek looked at me as if he thought I was lying to him. He searched my eyes and found the truth at the same time I found the truth in his. We did not like each other!

We loved each other! His eyes were glowing with tears as he took me in his arms again and kissed me with more passion than before. He laid me down on the ground, he was half on top of me but holding himself up so his body did not crush me.

"Chloe, I love you… you are my mate Chloe" he said this in between kisses from my lips to my neck. He was the perfect gentlemen, even when I felt I would lose control he kept his.

He told me there will never be anyone else in his heart but me ... he would love me forever.

The realization of what he said made me giddy inside. I started to laugh and shower kisses on his face, neck and chest. He was confused by my reaction but I told him that I loved him so much that I wanted to scream, jump up and down and tell the world how happy I was.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and said… "MINE!" I had no idea what that little word was going to do to him.

His eyes looked almost black with passion, a growl escaped his lips and his body shook so much I thought he was starting another partial change.

He kissed me so hard that it almost hurt, he was losing control and I wanted him to, but to be honest it did scare me a little. He stopped and regained control. We could not breathe for a few minutes. "I'm sorry!" he said, "I did not hurt you, did I?" he said. I smiled at him and said no. We stayed there together for some time, just holding each other.

"What about Simon?" he asked. "Do you want me to talk to him, explain it to him?"

"No, I will do it" I said. "He will understand" I hopped.

We decided that it was time to go back to the house. Derek helped me up and took my hand. He took two steps and stopped. I thought he smelled someone and heard something but all of the sudden he dropped to all fours again and began another change.

"Oh no! Derek!" I yelled. He was in so much pain. I got down to him and began to talk to him and tried to calm him down, I rubbed his back, his hair, and his shoulders. Fur started to grow and his face was looking more like an animal than Derek. He looked at me scared and in a very rough voice he yelled for me to run to the house.

"NO!" I will never leave you, you won't hurt me!" I yelled at him. All of the sudden he looked up toward the trees, I saw movement and seconds later Simon came through the bushes. Derek yelled at Simon to get away, but Simon was frozen in fear.

"Simon! Go!" I said. Simon looked at me and made a move to pull me away from Derek. Derek saw this. He growled and jumped toward Simon. A partial Derek and a partial wolf jumped, but a full wolf, growling and teeth bared landed in front of Simon…

REVIEW… REVIEW… PLEASE REVIEW…


	2. Chapter 2

**I adore Derek! Let me say that I am a vampire girl and no other werewolf has ever been attractive to me. However, Derek is great! This story came to me this morning and I just have to share it. **

**I do not own Darkest Powers unfortunately. Kelly Armstrong does. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

"_Simon! Go!" I said. Simon looked at me and made a move to pull me away from Derek. Derek saw this. He growled and jumped toward Simon. A partial Derek and partial wolf jumped, but a full wolf, growling and teeth bared landed in front of Simon… _

**Chloe's Point of view.**

Simon was terrified! He jumped back and froze, I got up and pulled Derek by his hair and started yelling.

"Derek, you did it! Derek! Please… Simon won't hurt me! Stop!" he did. He looked at me, his eyes full of recognition and fear. He looked a Simon and put his head down.

Simon and I fell to our knees almost at the same time. Derek came around me and put his head on my lap. He looked tired and so sad. I told him how proud I was of him and I know he was just trying to protect me.

Simon looked at Derek and said "Bro? I am sorry! Don't feel bad, I was not going to hurt Chloe" Derek looked up and moved his head up and down.

Derek put his head back on my lap again and closed his eyes. He fell asleep almost instantly. I started rubbing his head and neck then I heard Simon chuckle. "You're his mate, aren't you" he said it like a statement but sounded more like a question. "Yes" I said. "I'm sorry, I I I did not mean to lead you on"

"It's okay, I am happy for you… and him. He deserves to be happy and he definitely deserves to be loved by someone as special as you" I blushed and Simon chuckled again.

A few minutes of silence passed and Derek began to stir. I realized that his clothes got ripped to shreds and he would need new jeans at least before he changes back.

I asked Simon to go back to the house and get Derek something to change. He left and Derek opened his eyes.

A few minutes later Derek looked in the direction where Simon would be returning and rolled his eyes, I could not understand why until I heard that Simon was not alone.

"I hope he rips you to pieces!" Simon said. "Shut up Simon, I want to see wolf boy and wolf girl," Tori said with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes and waited for them to appear. Derek stood in front on me and began to growl in the direction Simon and Tori were coming.

When they stepped into the clearing, Tori's jaw dropped. She looked at Wolf Derek almost with respect.

It only lasted about a minute of course and she went back to being Witch Tori.

"So wolf boy… the look suits you, you are not as ugly as when you are human" she said.

I saw Simon tense and I thought Derek would jump on her and rip her to pieces. Instead, he just rolled his eyes and looked at me.

Oh but Tori was not done yet. She looked at me and said …

"So Chloe, does did mean you will turn ugly and smelly now?"

That did it… Derek jumped in Tori's direction.

I laugh now at the look of Tori's face. She screamed like a girly girl and jumped behind Simon. At the same time Simon did something very un-Simon like.

He pushed Tori behind him. Derek stopped and made snapping sound as if he wanted to bite them. I started laughing and Derek turned to look at me with humor in his eyes, I knew he was joking and would not really hurt Simon and even Tori.

Tori was mad and started half walking, half running toward the house, she was yelling at us too and well, I cannot repeat what she was saying since it was very un-lady like. Simon and I were laughing so hard tears were coming out.

"Simon, you should go after her," I said. He stopped laughing and said "why?" I just smiled. He can't see it yet, but those two were made for each other.

Derek walked over to Simon and with his mouth very carefully took the jeans and shirt that Simon was holding. The two brothers looked at each other for a moment in complete silence. Simon smiled and said "Bro! You are totally cool!"

Derek chucked and walked away to the bushes to change back and get dressed.

A few minutes Derek came back fully dressed. He looked at Simon and said "Thanks"

Simon just nodded and left us alone.

Derek took my hand and helped me up. He held me in his arms and kissed my forehead. "I love you!" he said. "We will get our happy ever after… I promise!" he said with such tenderness.

"I know" I said and got on my tippy toes to kiss him. He bent down and kissed me back.

We walked back to the house, hand in hand….

Present time….

"Oh! Grandma, I love that story," Sammy said, her twin brother Joseph and cousins, Tony and little Simon agreed. Joseph and Tony were both wolves, Simon was a sorcerer. His mother is a witch.

My grandkids love to hear stories about how Grandpa Derek and I met, fell in love and fought the Edison Group. It has been over 40 years since all of that happened, and Derek and I have been through so much, we fought and defeated the Edison group, we have buried friends and family, we have raised four supernatural children and are now enjoying our grandchildren.

Our eldest son looks exactly like Derek did when he was younger, except he has my blue eyes. We have two boys, both wolves and two daughters, both necromancers.

The kids got up and left to play, I sat there in the living room looking at my memory book with all the stories of my life since I was 15 years old, with pictures courtesy of their great-uncle Simon.

"You edited the story a little bit" Came a voice from behind me. It did not make me jump anymore. After so many years together, I always know when my husband is near.

"Of course I edited a little bit, I was not going to tell our grandchildren _everything _we did that day" "There are things that should remain private," I said standing up to face my handsome husband.

Derek still looked as handsome as ever, he was still muscular and of course over 6 feet tall. His hair was not as black anymore, more like salt and pepper, and his eyes… brilliant as ever.

He came towards me and took me in his arms. After all this time, his touch still sends electric shocks thought my body. I got on my tippy toes to kiss him. He bent down and kissed me back.

_We did get our happy ever after just as he promised…_

**REVIEW…… REVIEW……. PLEASE REVIEW…….**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. ENJOY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY. **

**TPV**

"Stupid… #%&… jackass… #%$#... UGH!" I cannot believe they are laughing at me. I was fuming mad as I made my way back to the house. Derek cannot take a joke and he jumped towards me scaring the s… out if me! Of course, since it was not Chloe in danger Simon did nothing. UGH!

I got back to my room and plopped myself on my bed, tears were starting to fall and that made me even more upset. "I am not the sensitive type!" I yelled at myself. "Stop crying!"

I lay there alone in my room as always, thinking how I cannot help the way I am, I have never been the goody too shoes, nice girl like Chloe, I have always been the tough, no one messes with me, smart-ass type of girl. Really, who can blame me, I had to be to survive a mother like the one I was cursed with.

Most guys I know like that about me but of course, the guy I really like wants the goody-two shoes, damsel in distress type.

As a kid my mom would never play girl games with me, she would push me to train and be strong. I was never the girly-girl. The dolls I had were kept out of my mom's view, she never knew that I had a Barbie and that I loved to play with her. Of course, no one knew. I never got to play dress up and have a tea parties, I was never allowed to go to other kids birthday parties either.

I'm ok with it now, I like who I am but I cannot lie to myself any longer because I know that I miss having friends that actually like me and want to take care of me too.

Derek, Chloe and Simon don't know that I do like them. I like to tease wolf boy but not to be mean or anything. It is just who I am, he is a lot like me in the sense that we don't do what others expect of us, and we have strong personalities and of course I would be blind if I did not admit that he is looooooking might fiiiine lately, not my type of course but looking good regardless.

Chloe has been nice to me even after everything I have done to her. I think she is a bit scared of me and I don't blame her. I just don't know how to let her get close to me, I don't know how to let anyone close to me.

And of course, Simon. Man I am crazy about that idiot but he likes Chloe. Too bad, he did not see before today that she is in love with Derek. I know he is hurting but I can't help him.

I have been on my bed feeling sorry for myself when I heard a knock on my door

"Tori?, can I come in?" – _Simon_

"NO!" I yelled back. I heard him chuckle and he said, "Ahhh come on, I want to apologize"

"Fine!" I said, I sat up and folded my arms in front of my chest, I have to admit my stomach did a couple of summer solts. By the look on Simon's face, I could tell that it was not his idea to come in and apologize.

"I bet Chloe told you to come and apologize, and of course like a love sick puppy you obey her every command" I said sarcastically, I could not help myself. He makes me so mad.

"NO!" he said but I know better.

"Have you been crying?" he asked.

"NO!" I said… Shoot! That opened up the floodgates again.

I sat down and Simon looked very uncomfortable. "Simon just leave me alone, I know you guys got a good laugh at my expense and I probably deserve it, so just save your fake apology and leave me alone!"

"Well… you did ask for it. But if it makes you feel better, Derek scared the begezzes out me earlier and I almost peed my pants"

"Begezzes?, Simon, really you are not talking to Chloe here" he laughed, "ok, ok, he scared the shit out of me. Better?"

"Yeah, better" we both laughed.

I stopped laughing and Simon looked uncomfortable again.

"Simon, just go. I'm ok and want to be alone"

He sat down next to me and stayed quiet. "Why do you shut people out Tori? Really, We try to understand you but… you seem to really enjoy antagonizing us and pissing everybody off, specially Derek"

"Look Simon, just leave, please, I am not in the mood right now. I will say something I will regret. Please leave" Dam, I was crying again. I stood up and stated passing in front of my bed,

"What the hell is wrong with me?, why am I so emotional?"

"Maybe its PMS?" said Simon.

OOOOOOh big mistake!

"SIMON! If you know what is good for you, you will leave this room right now! Otherwise I will knock your ass out so hard you won't be able to sit for a week!"

He put his hands up and started to back out of my room with a smug smile on his face.

But, I did not really want him to leave. Man, I think I am PMS'ng.

"You know…. You… don't know me… the real me… you judge me and treat me like I don't have feelings… well NEWSFLASH DUMASS, I HAVE FEELINGS!.. and … I'm not Chloe, all nice and sensitive and cute! I am TORI! And I'm a witch who has a mom who wants me DEAD!" "So, if I cry one minute or feel like I want to kick ASS the next! Then I think you and your PACK will just have to deal with it!"

Silence…

Silence…

"WOW, that felt good" Simon just stood there looking at me like a deer in the headlights.

"Oookaay" Simon was still holding his hand up in a sign of surrender.

After my little tantrum, I felt tired. I sat down and covered my face with my hands. "Simon please, leave me alone" I said without looking up.

Simon sat down again next to me.

"Tori, please look at me. Well then just listen to me. I am sorry. Really, I guess I did not realize before how your mom's actions have hurt you. I mean I could not imagine, until now that is; how difficult it must have been growing up with her"

"Oh great Simon, now you're going to feel sorry for me. Well I don't want your pity"

"Okay. No pity, how about we try to get along and try to be friends?"

I looked up at him. I shrugged and said "Whatever" (I know I am my own worst enemy.)

He just smiled, "If it makes you feel better Chloe picked Derek, I guess they are mates. I never had a chance"

"Oh Simon, I know. I cannot believe you did not see that coming"

"What!"

"Oh please anyone that spends two seconds next to those two can tell they are in love"

He face fell. "Shit. Simon, I am no good at this sensitive stuff ok. I am sorry but I can't help speaking the truth, even if it may not be what you want to hear"

Awkward silence again…

Simon stood up and started walking out of my room. "Ok. Well I'll see you around" he said as he headed for the door.

"See ya…"

**HEY I KNOW THAT WAS NOT EXITING BUT IT CANNOT BE EASY FOR THESE TWO TO GET TOGETHER. I GUESS WE WILL HAVE TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT…**

**REVIEW … REVIEW … REVIEW…**

.


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. ENJOY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY. **

**IF I OWNED DEREK, I WOULD NOT SHARE HIM, SO UNFORTUNATELY FOR ME I DO NOT OWN DARKERST POWERS OR DEREK **** KELLEY ARMSTRONG DOES.**

**DEREK**

I love it when Chloe talks to our kids or grandkids about our lives. I have to admit that I was jealous when Chloe and Simon started "comic book" on the bus that day on our way to Andrew's house. The wolf was trying to tell me that she was my mate but I was not listening. Simon was making moves on Chloe and all I wanted to do is lift him up and toss him to the back of the bus with Tori.

Now I am grateful for that book, not that we need it to remember what we went thought so many years ago, but because our kids and Simon's and Tori's kids have learned a lot about who we are, where we came from and the challenges we faced.

Its 2:00am and my lovely wife is sleeping next to me, her lovely blond hair is draped over her pillow and her arm over my bare chest pinning me down, well she cannot actually pin me down but even in our sleep we must be touching or holding each other.

Not many people can say they met their soul mate at all, much less that they met at such a young age….

**Flashback**

We walked back to the house that wonderful afternoon after my first change. It could have been raining buckets, thunder, clouds or an earthquake could have happened and I would not notice, all I saw was my beautiful Chloe holding my hand and smiling at me. _At me!_ Who would have thought, I chucked and she looked up at me wondering what was so funny.

"I feel like we are Beauty and the Beast," I said.

She did not laugh so I panicked and thought she miss-understood, "Me being the beast of course"

She stopped and turned to face me. Her face was serious and red, oh, oh! I thought,

"I'm in the dog house, aren't I?"

"Derek Souza! Stop that this minute! You are not a beast and you are not a dog! And if you cannot see yourself any other way then you are insulting me for being in love with you!"

Of course, I was confused, I am a smart kid, taking college classes and all, but for the life of me, I cannot understand women,

"How am I insulting you by thinking of myself as a beast or a dog?"

Her face got more red than it should be possible and now I am scared.

I should have kept my mouth shut! The wolf was yelling at me to just, apologize and shut up, of course being a 17-year-old idiot, I did not listen.

"You insult me because I love you, therefore you insult my intelligence!"

"Huh?" _**ok just apologize you idiot, the wolf was yelling at me!**_

"Chloe, I am so-so sorry! Please don't be mad, besides I-I was just kidding. A bad joke, ha, ha, I see that now, please, my love forgive me?" I gave her puppy dog eyes I did not know I was capable of doing but it worked. She smiled at me and got on her tippy toes and kissed me,

"Your are forgiven" she said with a smile and then it was followed by "Don't do it again!"

"Yes madam"

We reached the house and heard that I was not the only one in trouble, Simon and Tori were fighting again. They were downstairs in the kitchen yelling at each other.

Andrew was on the porch of the house just waiting till it was safe to go inside. It was quite funny. Once we were closer to the house, Chloe was able to hear the fight too.

She smiled and walked over to Andrew and sat next to him. "How long have they been fighting?" she asked.

"About 10 minutes. For what I can tell, Simon apologized to Tori, Tori accepted his apology and then she said something the he did not want to hear, she yelled at him not to be stupid and it all snowballed from there."

"Why do you have to kick me when I am down!. You just can't shut up, can you?"- Simon

"Someone has to knock some sense in to you!" – Tori

"Bitch!" – Simon

"Crybaby!" – Tori

I could not believe that Andrew and Chloe were trying not to laugh aloud.

"Ok, so what am I missing here?"

Chloe stood up and took my hand again leading me to the house. "Obviously, they are perfect for each other"

"Huh?"

Dinner was tense, Simon shooting daggers at Tori, Tori ignoring Simon, Andrew and Chloe trying not to laugh and looking smug, as if they knew something I did not, but of course, I really did not care, I was stuffing my face as always.

Word War 3 continued to the living room when it was time to choose a movie. Simon wanted to watch Armageddon, Tori wanted to watch Phantom of the Opera (Chloe and Tori both agreed that the Phantom was cute) they fought over the two movies, insulted each other and at some point even Chloe and I were thrown into the argument.

That is when Chloe and I made our escape. Undetected we headed to my room, besides; I did not feel like watching a movie tonight. I had other things on my mind.

Andrew always heads to his study after dinner and then he would go to bed sometime after midnight, he never checked in on us so it is safe to have Chloe in my room.

It is amazing how easy I am able to block out the fight downstairs, which changed from what movie to watch to who got to seat on the small couch in front of the T.V or who got the ugly hard chair to the side. Chloe is on my bed and in my arms and that is all that mattered.

**End of flashback.**

We were kids in love, I was lucky to find true and everlasting love and I was not going to let go.

Chloe shared my room every night since then. We have only spent a handful of nights apart since that day. The night before our wedding, the nights our kids were born and one night I was indeed in the doghouse.

I laughed remembering the early days together. The arguing at the Lyle house, the adventure, as Chloe calls it when we got separated from Simon and Tori and the fight with the Edison Group.

Of course, I can't forget all the ghosts. Liz used to find it funny to pop in during the wrong time, that is of course until Chloe threatened to put her back in the body of the first bum we could find. She did not appear at all for a few months after that.

There definitely should be a movie made about us.

"What's so funny my love?"

"Chloe! I'm sorry sweetheart; I did not mean to wake you"

"You didn't, I have been watching you for a while now. You seem to be very far away"

"I was just remembering some of the things we have been though. I guess listening to you earlier tell the kids the story of my first change, brought back memories"

"We have been thought a lot. Good and bad. Derek? Do you remember our wedding?"

"Nope!" I said with a smirk on my face, how could I forget? "I remember our honeymoon! Don't you?" I asked innocently.

"Nope!" she said… "But I could use a reminder"

I leaned over to kiss my sexy wife and offered her a reminder of our honeymoon, I whispered in her ear…

"What's the magic word?"

"NOW!"

**I do not plan to write any lemons. I am not confident enough to try that. Besides when I am thinking of this story, I think it as sweet and not lemon-e**

**I have ideas about the future, the fight with the Edison Group, Tori and Simon, and the wedding. If anyone has suggestions, I am open to hear them. Let me know if I should continue, send me love people…**

**REVIEW … REVIEW … REVIEW…**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Darkest Powers… I wish I did.

Chloe

Our days at the safe house included training and planning. We have twelve other supernatural's with us now, Carrie, a 22 year old Necromancer, Matt and Bruce, werewolves, a couple of witches and sorcerers and some half demons too. Carrie and Matt were mates and engaged to be married as soon as all the craziness with the Edison Group was over.

My training consists of meditating, yeah, not very exiting at all. Carrie had me doing exercises, meditating, yoga, and stupid breathing exercises. She said that it would help me accept my gift and control myself when I face ghosts and especially hostile ghosts.

The groups were divided by powers, the witches and sorcerers practiced together, they learned spells and some curses. The demons practiced their water, fire, telekinesis powers together, the wolves practiced kicking each other's butts, and wrecking the forest area around the house, they seem to actually enjoy themselves. Derek is 17 now and I am a few weeks from my sweet 16.

Matt is 23 years old and more experienced than Derek, however, Derek is bigger and stronger. Matt has taken Derek and Bruce under his wing or should I say paw. He is teaching them control and proper surveillance, better self-defense and how to use their brainpower along with their brawn.

Andrew and the other adults would spend their time plotting. They also had spies keeping an eye or maybe eyes on the Edison Group to make sure they did not sneak up on us especially before we were ready.

After lunch all the groups got together to practice physical self-defense, the boys, especially the werewolves were in charge of teaching us damsels how to kick ass.

After diner, we had free time and chores, with so many people under one roof we all needed to help around the house. Cooking, cleaning, laundry was divided and most of the time done without complaint.

Derek and I have been together for months now and we share a room without having to hide it. Andrew was not pleased at first but he saw that Derek and I were not just a teenage crush but mates for life. Andrew understood (after some persuasion from Derek) that we were practically married since our relationship was for life not just for now. I think that he was afraid too that if something happens to us during the battle with the Edison Group we might not have the rest of our lives together.

Simon and Tori continue to fight daily, but they were being sneaky. Derek told me a couple of months ago that Simon was sneaking into Tori's room every night and going back to his room early in the morning. For some reason they did not want to tell anyone about their love/hate relationship. Derek and I left them alone. Derek figures their bickering was their foreplay.

Carrie and I spent all our mornings together with our exercises but we never got into personal conversations.

She explained to me that she and I, mostly me, needed to learn to control our emotions. She said that we were not going to be in the actual battle since we did not have any physical strength or powers.

"What! I want to be in the fight, I need to be with Derek, find my aunt Lauren and my friend Rae and as a bonus kick Edison Group ass!"

"No, we will be behind the scenes"

"What? How?"

"Chloe, the plan is all those that have powers and brute strength will do the actual fighting inside. You and I will be outside in a safe spot and close enough to the building to help our own way"

"What way is that? And if we are not going inside why are we spending our afternoons in self-defense classes?"

"Well it does not hurt to be able to defend yourself. But the point is… we, you and I need to learn focus, mental strength and learn how handle stress"

"Bla, bla, bla o master Yoda! What the hell are you talking about and how is that going to help? Wait…don't tell me, I know we are going to be outside sitting down criss cross and humming _Luke_, _may the force be with you!"_

"Good one! But no, we are going to call and control a different type of force, _we,_ will have our own army to command and they will fight for us along with the rest of our friends. Chloe I know you don't understand but you need to trust me. I don't have you sitting here practicing yoga so you can lose weight. What we are doing is very important, possibly the most important job during the fight will be ours and we need to be mentally strong to be able to keep it up"

"Oh! no! I don't want to control walking corps! I don't want to put back spirits in the bodies and make them do anything. It is cruel!"

"Chloe I am not talking about that, although that is an option. What I am referring to is all the spirits of powerful supernatural's that have an itch for revenge for the Edison Group and Mr. Lyle. Chloe, what we need to do is control ourselves and be strong mentally. That is why we have been doing all these meditation and exercises, you need to be strong and not be afraid of the ghosts that you will see. Many of them will be very angry and nasty, you need to see above that and stay strong, and you cannot be intimidated by them or bullied. I am preparing you for that, so from now on you can indeed call me Master Yoda!"

"I see, but how do you know it will work? And sorry about the Yoda crack"

"No problem, it was funny. But anyways, I have talked to some spirits about it, including some of the same ones you talked to at the Lyle house"

"What! When?"

"A few weeks before Matt and I arrived here, Matt and I heard about you guys and your escape, rumors about the Lyle house were circulating and I wanted to see the house, when we got there the house had burned to the ground. Nothing was recognizable; Andrew thinks the Edison Group burned it down to destroy any evidence, like bones buried in the basement. So there were many spirits in that area and they were very pissed off"

"Why didn't you or Andrew say anything about this before?"

"He thought it would be upsetting to you guys and he did not want you distracted. Now Chloe we have to focus and get back to work. I need to prepare you to be strong, strong beyond your years. I know you found out about all this less than a year ago, so technically speaking you are a baby, I need to prepare you to grow up very fast because once you are ready we will lunge our attack, so no pressure"

"Gee thanks!"

After that talk, Carrie and I spent more time working together. We did not attend many self-defense classes anymore and sometimes instead of working inside the house, we took our work to the forest. We called on many spirits that would listen and Liz was a comfort to me, she was there for me supporting me and assuring me that she would not let me get hurt by any spirit.

We got some great spirits itching to help just like Carrie said and we got some bad ones too, some that did not want to cooperate and some were simply evil, I learned so much from Carrie and soon I began to feel stronger and more in control. My stuttering just about went away and I began to stand up to ghosts that were not so nice.

As Carrie and I got closer and became more friends than master and student, I felt comfortable asking her questions about being the mate of a wolf. She and Matt have been together for a long time and she knew a lot on the subject. She laughed so hard when I told her I wished I were a wolf too, I have been dreaming of transforming into a wolf and running though the forest next to Derek, she told me at first she thought the same thing but a wise woman (her mother) told her something that I will never forget.

"My mom said that some higher being created me to be Matt's perfect match and Matt was created to be my perfect match. If Matt needed a werewolf then I would have been made a werewolf. Chloe, you were made for Derek and Derek made for you. Any "alterations" would probably have resulted in you two not being mates and you probably be dating Simon right now"

"Okay, picture it like this, you are 5 feet… blond hair, blue eyes and what; you weight 50 lbs? and a necromancer to boot"

"5.1 ½ and I weigh more than 50 lbs"

"Ok, ok, 5.1 ½ and 90 lbs. and Derek is 6+ feet tall, green eyes, black hair, 200+ lbs and a werewolf, and yet you are a perfect match, you complement and complete each other. If you were a werewolf things may not have worked the same way"

"Thanks Carrie, you ol' wise one, I guess I see your point and I don't think Tori would like me dating Simon very much"

"Oh yeah, they think they are being sneaky but everyone knows"

We laughed and talked for hours about our mates, she inspired me to someday help other necromancer's and teach others what I have learned, you know like pay if forward

Derek and I talked about everything I was learning at night in the privacy of our own room, he told me that soon when he transforms I could climb on his back and he will run through the forest, he said I will be safe and Matt and Carrie can join us, like a double date. It sounded wonderful. He said Matt takes Carrie out like that all the time and she loves it.

Weeks were passing by so fast and soon it was my birthday weekend. I did not plan on anything and I was not expecting anything from the gang. To my surprise, Tori and Carrie had gone shopping for a dress for me and planned a party. My sweet 16-birthday surprise was wonderful, Mrs. Owens, (one of the witches) baked a huge cake for me, it was pink and purple with black icing. Yes! black icing, she decorated the cake like the Nightmare before Christmas movie, it was funny, we had a great day without practice and chores and ended it with dancing in the back part of the house. Lanterns decorated the large area and a fire pit burned in the middle of the yard. The guys brought the stereo system to the back porch and cranked it up to the best cd's we could find. Since it was too dangerous to go shopping at the mall, especially with such a large group, everyone made homemade presents for me.

Derek gave me a gold chain to replace the one that he accidentally broke that day we escaped Liam and Ramon. I was still wearing my mom's pendant tied to a string. Derek got Andrew to go shopping for him and pick out the gold chain; of course, Derek described exactly what he wanted. Andrew joked later that he was very nervous because Derek needed the chain to be perfect.

Derek and I were dancing surrounded by our friends (yes, Derek danced in public. He did it for me) when I saw her walk out of the shadows of the forest. I froze, Derek immediately went on protection mode. He could not see or smell danger but by reaction he knew instantly that something was wrong and probably ghost related. He stood in front of me with his back to me to protect me, I could hear people saying my name but it sounded like they were very far away, Derek was just saying "Chloe, Chloe, what's wrong? Please Chloe talk to me!"

All I could do was stand there frozen in place as she approached me, walking next to my friends and through someone of them until she stopped in front of Derek, who was still trying to protect me. I touched Derek's arm and walked around him to stand almost in front of him. I could not take my eyes of her.

She was beautiful; she stood there looking at me with tears in her eyes but with also a sweet smile.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart"...

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Darkest Powers… I wish I did. **

Chloe

_All I could do was stand there frozen in place as she approached me, walking next to my friends and through someone of them until she stopped in front of Derek, who was still trying to protect me. I touched Derek's arm and walked around him to stand almost in front of him. I could not take my eyes of her. _

_She was beautiful; she stood there looking at me with tears in her eyes but with also a sweet smile. _

"_Happy Birthday sweetheart"..._

"M-mom?"

"Hi darling… you look so beautiful and so grownup"

My mom was standing in front of me! She was more beautiful than I remembered; she was wearing jeans and a pretty lavender top. I always figured that if I ever saw my mom she would be wearing an ankle length white gown that glowed like an angel, but she looked like she had just come home from shopping at the mall or getting a manicure.

I could barely hear the voices around me, Derek, Tori and Andrew were saying my name, I guess I had not moved of said anything that they were worried. Carrie could clearly see that I was in shock as she was the only other one that could see my mom.

"Derek, maybe we should have Chloe sit down?'

I heard Tori say to Derek when suddenly I found myself picked up by Derek, bridal style.

That woke me up to my surroundings and I could not help but laugh at his urgency.

"I meant on a chair, wolf boy!"

"Oh, Sorry. Chloe are you okay? Can I take you inside the house? Will your mom follow?"

"Umm… Mom?

"I'm right here baby, let's go inside to talk"

I giggle again at Derek's care and told him it was okay and he could take me inside, before we walked away I noticed the party had stopped and everyone was just staring at me.

"Um guys, sorry for the interruption but please continue the party, I am going to talk to my mom inside" I could not believe how calm I was on the outside, on the inside I was screaming and jumping and just about flipping out.

I did not take my eyes of my mom while Derek carried me inside, she only smiled and I also noticed she was looking at Derek.

Once inside Derek put me down on the couch but he did not relax, he stood protectively in front of me.

"Um, sweetheart, I see you are very well protected. Can you tell your bodyguard that I won't hurt you?"

I asked Derek to relax, my mom was already sitting next to me and I was okay. At first I could not understand why he looked upset, not mad but almost sad.

'I'll leave you too alone"

"No! Wait Derek, stay I want my mom to meet you"

Derek just stood there, he looked scared, "Derek what's wrong?

He forced a smile "Nothing, I am happy you can see your mom, we will have time later to talk, now it's your time with her" with that he leaned in and kissed me on the top of my head and walked out of the house.

"Mom? I can't believe you are here! I thought I would never see you"

"Sweetie, we have so much to talk about, but first I need to tell that the reason I could not contact you before was because of your aunt Lauren. She did something with the help of a witch that was preventing me from coming though. But a few hours ago I began to feel a change, it is like a invisible wall was beginning to come down it happened when you changed the chain to your neck less.

"Aunt Lauren? Why would she do that? My neck less?"

"My guess is so I would not haunt you. Maybe she hoped the spell would keep all ghosts from haunting you, I feel that she wanted to protect you. Now honey, we have so much to talk about. Let's start with your boyfriend"

"Mom, he is wonderful and loving and he will never let anything or anyone hurt me. Please keep an open mind"

"Okay, Chloe, tell me about him"

"H-H-e is a w-w-ware" Dam stuttering!

"Werewolf Chloe, please calm down honey, I know who he is"

"You know who Derek is?"

"Yes, I met him and his brothers when they were little. I recognized him immediately. And, I have been watching you two for some time. I think he looked upset because if I am correct your aunt Lauren does not approve of Derek, am I right?"

"How did you know?, but most important do you approve of Derek? Please say yes mom because I love him with all my heart and I can't stand the thought you don't approve of him"

"Werewolves never did anything wrong to me that would let me to believe they are bad. I am sure there are some bad ones out there but I trust you, and I have seen him with you, so although I think you are too young to really know what love is and I wish you would take it slow. I don't have any objections or a choice with the entire mate thing, besides, he looks like he loves you very much and he is very cute"

I blushed like no tomorrow. My mom and I talking about boys or more specifically my boyfriend and she thinks he is cute! This is the best birthday ever!

My mom spoke for hours, I never rejoined the party at some point of the night Derek poked his head in and I introduced him to my mom. It was funny to see Derek introduce himself to someone he cannot see or hear but he did well and my mom was impressed.

My mom told me that my dad knew about my powers, she never kept it from him but he chose to block it out or ignore it, she was surprised that he allowed for me to be placed in the Lyle House but she thinks he was in denial. Mom made my dad promise her that he would never discuss my powers with anyone including my aunt Lauren. I believe he kept that promise.

She said that she was going to go and check on him, she would go back and forth between us and she would find out about Aunt Lauren and the Edison Group too. My mom said that there was an energy about the house and the area of so many ghost just itching for a fight. She advised me to talk to Andrew and discuss moving our fight soon before the spirits get out of hand.

I asked my mom how she knew Derek. He was very interested in hearing that story too.

"When you were born Chloe, I took you to the Edison Group. Lauren said that you should be checked regularly and monitored by her doctor friends. We made a couple of visits. In one of those visits, Lauren showed me the "pups" as she called them. To me they looked like little boys. Lauren has her reasons for not liking werewolves and her anger showed. Derek was different and she pointed him out. I won't say the things she told me about the boys, but I remember feeling sad because it was not the boys fault who they were and it was not their fault that Lauren was bitter. I never forgot the boys, especially Derek because her opinions were more cruel towards him than the others"

Derek was shocked. "Why did she hate me so much? Well she still hates me, what did I do to her?

My mom hesitated for a while. She needed to give Derek an answer but she did not know how. After a few minutes, she moved toward him, she brushed her fingers on his face, she very tenderly said…

"You did nothing wrong. But your father did"

**REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW….**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Darkest Powers… I wish I did. **

_My mom hesitated for a while. She needed to give Derek an answer but she did not know how. After a few minutes, she moved toward him, she brushed her fingers on his face, she very tenderly said…_

"_You did nothing wrong. But your father did…"_

Derek sat there frozen in shock; I told him word for word what my mom was saying…

"When my brother Ben died, I wanted to leave the supernatural world behind. Lauren on the other hand got in contact with the Edison Group and began to work with them. She was in college and even though she did not have any supernatural powers, she was useful to their research. She met all kinds of supernaturals, including wolves. She met Derek's father and fell in love with him. I never met him; I did not want to know anything about that world because I blamed it for my brother's death"

"Lauren used to tell me about this handsome green eyed "god" as she described him; unfortunately all attempts on her behalf to get him to notice her were useless. He had a mate. Derek's mom."

"Long story short, he broke her heart without even knowing. So she became bitter and hateful for wolves and specially their mates and of course by default, their children. Now I think because Derek looks more like his father than the other kids she hated him the most. He is a reminder of what she wanted and could not have"

Derek did not move or say anything for a while, I could still hear everybody outside enjoying the party, but Derek did and said nothing for a while.

"Well… at least I know now why she hates me, and I am so relieved"

"Relieved? Derek, why are you relieved?"

"Because my love, if my dad would have liked your aunt, we would be cousins!"

"EEEWWWWWWWWWW" we both exclaimed at the same time and then burst out laughing.

After that, the conversation changed to the Edison Group. Mom told me she would be going back and forth along with Liz to help keep an eye on them. She was going to help us with the attack and told us speed up the planning because the longer we wait the more dangerous it will be.

Mom left but promised to come back soon.

Derek and I told everyone else what my mom was going to be doing for us and it was agreed that tomorrow morning we would all meet after breakfast and start the planning and soon execution of our take down of the Edison Group.

Everyone was exited and scared at the same time. We could hear the wolves including my Derek growling in anticipation and excitement.

Derek said…"Their days are numbered!"

**I KNOW THIS WAS REALLY SHORT BUT I AM PREPARING THE BATTLE. REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I AM OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS TOO. **

**I WANTED TO WRITE ABOUT AUNT LAUREN BECAUSE IT SEEMS TO ME THAT SHE HAS OTHER REASONS TO HATE DEREK AND NOT JUST, BECAUSE HE IS A WEREWOLF. HER HATE FOR HIM SEEMS TO PERSONAL**

**I WANT TO SAY **_**THANK YOU! THANK YOU**_**! FOR THE REVIEWS AND TO THOSE WHO HAVE PUT MY STORY ON ALERT. IT IS A CONFIDENCE BOOSTER WHEN I KNOW SOMEONE LIKES YOUR STORY!**

**REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW …**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Darkest Powers… I wish I did. **

**Thank you! Thank you! For your reviews… I know I am greedy but I want more reviews. This story in my head won't let me sleep. I woke up last night and my brain would not shut up about Derek and the battle with the Edison Group (I know I need a life)**

_Everyone was exited and scared at the same time. We could hear the wolves including my Derek growling in anticipation and excitement. _

_Derek said…"Their days are numbered!" _

Chloe's POV

We woke up early the next morning. The house was buzzing with nervous energy. After breakfast, we sat to discuss how we were going to attack the E.D without getting ourselves killed in the process. I did not know that Derek, Bruce and Matt were discussing finding more wolves to help. Matt knew if a small pack that would help and Bruce said he only knew two other wolves but they were very young, like 12 or 13 years old but they were big and strong.

With Andrews permission they guys planned on going out to look for these wolves, I was scared because Derek did not always made a good impression on others and I was afraid for his safety. I would also miss him.

Matt's pack, as the guys were now known as, began to prepare to go and look for more wolf help. They anticipated to be gone only one day since they would not travel human but in wolf form. They packed a change of clothes and some food (of course) and set out the next day very early.

"Chloe? Love? I am leaving"

"I am going to miss you!" I said with a pout.

He laughed and kissed me. "I will be back soon, I promise!"

With that they set off. Carrie and I were worried all day but we needed to focus on the preparations.

My mom came back and told me that Aunt Lauren is alive but not well. They treat her very bad and keep her locked up in a cell in the basement of the E.G headquarters.

Liz told me that Rae was a true E.G lover now. She refuses to see what is in front of her and thinks that we, Tori, Derek, Simon and I betrayed her and the Edison Group. Dr. Davidoff has convinced her that she is his daughter and that she is special. She will not turn against them.

Andrew told us that he had spies at the E.G headquarters but he has not been able to find any sign of Kit.

It was determined that the ghosts; Mom, Liz, and four others that Carrie and I were on good terms with would helps us do a layout of the building. Liz and my mom were also going to follow Dr. Davidoff and Tori's mom home and see what they can find there.

Liz also told me that there are a few ghosts at the E.G building that were not making it easy to get information. There was a necromancer on staff and those ghosts could report to her anything unusual, so they had to be very careful.

All this information along with the layout of the building was put together to coordinate our attack.

As the day went on both Carrie and I were getting tired both physically and mentally. She told me that if we had not been meditating and mentally preparing for this for the last few months we would have dropped "dead tired, pun intended" hours ago.

After dinner, we became antsier, I wanted Derek back and Carrie was missing Matt.

Around 10pm, we went to sit on the porch overlooking the driveway hoping the guys would hurry back. Well Carrie sat; me! I passed back and forth like a trapped lioness, or maybe she-wolf. Carrie was calmer then I was and she would just giggle at me. I did not realize that I had pointed my nose to the wind and took a whiff; Carrie lost it at that point.

"Chloe, I hate to tell you but you can't track them or smell them, you are not a wolf"

"I know, I just miss him!"

Carrie was still laughing when all of the sudden she stood up and ran to me. I turned to see at the edge of the forest (which was pitch black) just in time to see…

Two… four…six… … … eighteen shinny orbs. Then we heard very loud growling coming from the edge of the woods.

I was terrified… that is until I saw the emerald green orbs and the big black wolf attached to them.

Nine wolves came out very slowly from the edge of the forest forming a half circle in front of the house. Wow! That was the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

Carrie and I just stood there in complete awe! The boys were back!

Andrew and the rest of the guys came out of the house hands up ready to defend us from an attack until they recognized Derek dead center. They stood there in shock for a few moments; Andrew told everyone to come inside and then turned back inside the house like there was nothing-unusual happening in the front yard.

Bruce made a grunting sound and the wolves except for Derek and Matt turned back towards the shadows of the forest.

Derek and Matt approached us at the porch. Derek was looking at me with mischief in his eyes. He bent down on his front legs and looked up at me. I was not sure what he wanted until I saw Matt doing the same thing and Carrie climbing on his back.

"He wants you to get on his back Chloe, don't worry you will be safe"

"_Pfff,_ I know I will be safe"

As I was climbing on Derek's back, Bruce and the rest of the guys came out from the woods in their human form. Bruce winked at me and slapped Matt in the butt.

Matt growled and snapped at him, we all, even Derek laughed.

"You guys have fun tonight; we will introduce the new guys to you tomorrow"

When Derek could feel that I was sitting safely, he stood and started walking towards the woods. He went slowly at first; Matt was already running full speed in the opposite direction.

We reached the clearing where Derek usually came for his changes; he bent down again on his front legs so I could get down. He turned to face me for a second and very slowly, he leaned his head to my neck and inhaled my scent. His nose was cold and it made me giggle.

When he looked back at me, his eyes were so full of love that I wanted to cry. He walked away to the bushes and a few minutes later, my human Derek came out.

"I missed you. I could not wait to get back and see you" he said as he approached.

"I missed you too; I have been driving Carrie crazy all day. She did get a good laugh at my expense though"

"Oh, was that when you sniffed the air?"

"You saw that didn't' you. Oh well" I tried to play it cool and just shrugged my shoulders. Derek smiled and picked me up to place me on his lap.

"It was sweet, we were about a mile out when we realized you and Carrie were on the porch, Bruce came up with the idea to sneak up on you in wolf form. I knew you would recognize me right away"

"You did scare me… but only a little"

"I want to show you something" he got up and led me deeper in the woods; it was dark then suddenly Derek stopped and pointed at something to me. It was so dark it took me a little while for me to see what he was pointing at.

"Sorry I forgot my night vision glasses at the house" I said sarcastically, he chuckled and led me closer.

There was some type of structure; it looked like something out of the show survival. Made from branches and tree trunks, there was what looked like a dark colored tarp covering the entire structure but also covered by large branches. All this was built under a huge tree that offered more shelter.

"Wow! Derek what is this?"

"Matt helped me create it, it's not "up to code" per say, but it is safe, warm, comfortable and private. But most important, it is ours, until I can build you a real house that is" he looked shy and a bit embarrassed when he said this.

"This is amazing! Can we go in?"

I noticed how tall the structure was, tall enough for Derek to walk in without having to bent down.

"With more people and now more wolves in the house, I wanted a place where we could be alone, you get away and relax. Matt built something similar near the house too, but far enough away to give him and Carrie some privacy"

We walked in and I was stunned. It was bigger than it looked. Derek had some pillows and a bed, some lanterns and a box full of non-perishable food. Some clothes, several blankets and a case of water bottles.

"Where did you get all this?! A bed! All these supplies?" "How did you do this without…

1. Me; knowing about it,

2. Andrew; knowing about it? And

3. Getting caught?

"Mrs. Owens helped, the bed is from the house, I think two of the new wolves are going to have to sleep on the couch or the floor, most of the supplies are from the house too. I think Andrew knows but he did not say anything"

He led me to the bed, he kissed me softly at first and grew more passionate as he laid me down on the bed, we were just getting "comfortable" when Derek got up and looked towards the door, growling.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Its Bruce, he is coming! This better be an emergency or he will be walking on three legs instead of four!"

"Derek…. Chloe, are you decent? I'm sorry to interrupt man but Simon and Andrew sent me"

We walked outside to meet Bruce; he was running toward us.

"What's wrong?"

"They need you back to the house! It is about your dad! We know where he is!"

Derek picked me up, tossed me on his back, and started running toward the house…

**REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW …**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Darkest Powers… I wish I did. **

**Thank you! Thank you! For your reviews… I know I am greedy but I want more reviews. **

"_They need you back to the house! It is about your dad! We know where he is!"_

_Derek picked me up, tossed me on his back, and started running toward the house…_

We made back to the house in record time; Bruce trailed behind us since Derek is very fast even with me on his back.

Derek burst through the door and set me down quickly.

"What happened? Where's dad!" Derek practically growled the questions.

Everyone was sitting in the living room, it is hard to describe the expression on Simon's face, and it was a combination of excitement and fear.

Matt and Carrie where there and Liz too. Liz was practically jumping up and down, she looked like that girl in school who has a juicy bit of gossip and cannot wait to let it out.

"All Carrie is telling us is that Liz found dad, we were waiting for you too to get back to hear the details"

Liz was ready to burst. "HE'S AT DAVIDOFF'S HOUSE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, it was so loud that Carrie and I jumped and covered our ears.

The room burst with "What did she say?", "What's going on?" "Would someone other the ghost speak!"

An ear splitting whistle from Derek silenced the room instantly.

"Chloe, please tell us what is going on"

I looked at Carrie and Liz, Carrie began by explaining that Liz came to her when she and Matt where in the woods, all she said was that Kit was alive but needed help fast.

Liz was next to me in an instant, "Chloe you are going to need to tell everyone exactly what I tell you and have someone take notes"

I told Andrew what Liz said and Tori took a piece of paper and a pen from Simon and said she was ready.

Liz began to explain what she knew.

"_I followed Dr. Davidoff home tonight, like we planned earlier. He lives in a very large house about 10 miles from headquarters. His house is at the end of a private street in a rich neighborhood. His house is impossible to see from the street because a large wall surrounds it, the wall is covered with ivy. There is a black gate with one of those call boxes and two cameras pointing at the driveway. He punched in a code… 7…5…9…4 and the gate opened. He left his car in front of the house and walked in. _

_It looks like he lives alone. The house is very clean so he must have a housekeeper or someone who comes in to clean. He took his jacked off and just left it on a chair by the door. There is an alarm, he punch in another code… 0…3…1…5. The alarm stopped beeping. He walked into the kitchen and got a beer. I looked around and saw nothing suspicious. He has an office but I found out that it is a fake or cover office, nothing about the Edison Group and not even a computer, lots of books but non about supernatural's. _

_He went back to the kitchen and walked into a pantry. I thought he was going to eat of look for supplies to eat but I followed him anyways. Behind a shelf about 5 paces inside the pantry, he moved a couple of boxes of cereal and there was another key pad. With another code… 5...7…2…3 the back wall of the pantry opened, he went down some stairs to a basement. It looks like a laboratory! This is his real office. There are 3 doors to the left. One is a bathroom, one was an empty room with a bed and a private bathroom and the other room was exactly the same except that is where Kit is! I have never met Kit, but he looks like Simon. Dr. Davidoff opened the door to the room with some key card. I know it was weird since I was expecting another keypad and code. He got the key card, from his wallet. _

_Kit looks weak, as if he is not being fed regularly and looks dehydrated. He also has some healing bruises on his face and his left hand bandaged. When Dr. Davidoff walked in the room, the door automatically closed behind him. Kit did not move when Dr. Davidoff checked his vitals. He stood in the room for a few minutes just watching Kit, finally he spoke to Kit very calmly. "You can end this now Kit, just help us bring the boys home and this misery can end for all of us, you know I won't let them suffer, specially Derek, I promise he won't suffer" _

_Kit never moved and Dr. Davidoff looked tired, he just walked out of the room using the same key card and putting it back in his wallet. _

_I followed Dr. Davidoff around the "lab" he has a large desk, a computer and three large filing cabinets, one cabinet is locked with a sophisticated lock. He did not do any work or turn on the computer. _

_In a small refrigerator, he took out some packets and a small bottle of water and walked back to Kit's room. There is a small opening at the door and he put the food in it. He told Kit to eat but to make it last because he was not getting anything else to eat until tomorrow night. With that, he left the lab and headed upstairs. _

_There are cameras all over, the hallways, the kitchen, the bedrooms, each window and door has a camera pointing to it. There are no windows in the basement. I went back a couple of times after Dr. Davidoff went to bed to check and double check. I also checked on Kit. I am sorry! He does not look well. He got up to get the packet of food and water and very slowly, he walked back to his bed and began to eat. He saved some of the food and water for later. It broke my heart to see him like that, I wished I could help him._

_Chloe, tell Derek that the doors don't look like they are ordinary house doors, they are stronger I think they are made of metal._

_There was no one else in the house so I am not sure how and who is monitoring the cameras but I plan to go back and look around some more. Tonight I just wanted to get back and tell you what I found._

The house was silent. Derek and Simon were frozen in place, Andrew looked pained and even the new kids looked upset at what Liz had found.

"Derek? Say something please"

Derek looked at me and the pain in his eyes was heartbreaking, there was also fury! He just looked at me, kissed me softly and walked out the door; Simon followed Derek out the door.

A few seconds later there was an ear-piercing howl coming from the woods. It was howl of pain and anguish. All the wolves ran out the house; on his way out Matt yelled at me not to worry and stay in the house, they would make sure Derek and Simon were okay.

**NOW PLEASE REVIEW…. I KNOW THIS WAS NOT A ROMANTIC CHAPTER BUT IT LEADS TO THE BATTLE WITH THE EDISON GROUP. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Darkest Powers… I wish I did. **

**Thank you! Thank you! For your reviews… I know I am greedy but I want more reviews. **

_A few seconds later there was an ear-piercing howl coming from the woods. It was howl of pain and anguish. All the wolves ran out the house; on his way out Matt yelled at me not to worry and stay in the house, they would make sure Derek and Simon were okay. _

Andrew took command of the room and began giving instructions.

"All except Tori, Carrie, Chloe and Mrs. Owens better get some sleep. We have a lot of planning to do and in the next few days we will be at war! So everyone else get some sleep"

The room cleared out, a few of the kids wanted to stay for the planning but Andrew insisted they went to bed.

I wanted to be there for Derek but I knew that he needs space right now.

Andrew and Mrs. Owens were huddled together making plans, I could not focus at what they were saying, and I just wanted to know that Derek and Simon were okay.

A few minutes later one of the new wolves came back,

"Um, Chloe? We have not met but my name is Eric, Matt asked me to come back and tell you that Derek is okay but he just needs to let some of his anger out, no one is hurt, just a few trees snapped in half but Derek is beginning to calm down. Simon is also okay, the guys are with them and are helping them cope with what their dad is going through. Derek did tell me to tell you that he needs Liz to stay here and as many other ghosts as possible including your mother"

I thanked Eric for the message as he returned to the join the rest of the guys.

"Liz, can you find my mom? Can you communicate with the other ghosts that are willing to help?"

"Of course! I'll be right back" with that she disappeared.

Andrew called my attention; he said we would need to move the attack at E.G headquarter and organize a rescue at Davidoff's house.

Derek, Simon and the rest of the pack returned. Derek looked angry, if I was not his mate, loved, and knew him well, I would have been scared of him.

Derek took charge the moment he came in. "Is Liz here?" was the first thing he asked.

"No, she went to get my mom and more help. Why do you need ghosts?"

"I will explain when Liz returns"

Derek and Matt went to talk to Andrew and Mrs. Owens; I noticed most of the new wolves did not know what to do. Simon was not in the room anymore and Tori had disappeared.

Liz came back with my mom and four others, Martha, Jane, Devon and Tim.

"Derek, Liz and my mom are back and they brought others"

"Good, I want to talk to them!"

"Go ahead, they can hear you" He closed his eyes took a long deep breath.

"Liz, for starters I want to thank you for finding my dad, I am in your dept. now, and I need your help and the help of as many ghosts as possible. By your re-telling of everything you saw at Davidoff's house I know you are very detailed oriented girl and you can see how important every detail is before we make a move. Liz I need you to go back to Davidoff's house. We need to know who is monitoring the house"

"_Derek, there is no one in the house besides Dr. Davidoff"_

"That is why I need you to search all around the house! Any structure: garage, shed, outhouse, tree house, dog house, pool house, etc. Any type of structure on the property that you can find. However, not just his property, I need you and the rest of the ghosts to look at every house, garage or any structure within at least one mile radius to the house. What is the point of having cameras all over and no one to monitor them? I also think that there must be some type of safe box or locked drawer in the "lab" that may hold an extra key to dad's room. I cannot believe that Davidoff does not have anyone guarding dad when he is not home and that person must have access to a key and be able to open the door in case of an emergency"

I also need one or two of you to go to headquarters, the control room that Dr. Davidoff took Chloe to see when she was there could also be monitoring his house. Look around the control room, I have a feeling that in a private room someone is watching the house, check every room, even if it looks like a broom closet or bathroom. We need to know what we are a dealing with here and who is watching"

Liz looked shocked by the way Derek took command, to be honest; I was very impressed myself too. She said she would be back as soon as she had news and disappeared again with the other ghosts. My mom told me she would search headquarters and report back as soon as she could.

Mrs. Owens and Andrew took the new guys to their rooms; most were going to share a room.

I took Derek aside and wrapped my arms around him. He held on to me with much intensity. I could feel the tension in him and I was worried.

"Derek? You need to get some sleep. Please can we go to our room now?"

"No, love, there is so much to do and plan, you need to get some rest and I promise I will join you soon. But right now I could not sleep even if you knocked me over the head with a metal bat"

I insisted on staying up a little while longer with the excuse of waiting for the ghost to come back, Carrier volunteered to stay up so I could get some sleep, "traitor!" I mouthed to her. She smiled and went back to the table.

I insisted I was not tired and I would not go to bed yet, Derek did not argue with me, maybe because he knew that very soon I would be asleep on the couch and he would carry me to our room.

Sure enough I woke up in the morning in my own bed; the good thing was that Derek was sleep next to me; at least I knew he got some rest.

Once Derek woke up we hurried up downstairs to get an update on last night's events.

Carrie told me that Liz had checked in while I was sleep but did not report anything new. She said Davidoff got up around 5:30 A.M and got ready for work, he did not bother to check on Kit at all.

The house was quiet for a change when we had just sat down to eat when Liz popped out of nowhere screaming "I found it! I found it!"

Both Carrie and I let jumped out of our chairs at the same time. Everyone froze and I yelled "Liz! You scared the begezzes out of me!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry but I am so exited! This mission impossible work is fun!"

"Chloe what is Liz saying" Derek has was getting impatient.

"Liz found a control room"

"_There is a control room monitoring the house, it is not on the property, it is in a house less than a mile away to the south. The house is small but just as fancy as Dr. Davidoff's. It appears like a couple lives there but they are Edison Group members. A man and a women, oh, and they have a dog too. There is also security on Davidoff's property, two guards patrolling the outside and a housekeeper inside, the lady inside does not look like a housekeeper and she spends a lot of time in the "lab" but has not checked on Kit at all. They have guns and handcuffs and also those taser guns you see on TV, there is a tool shed on the property that if you see through the windows it looks like a tool shed but once inside it does not store tools, it has weapons, guns, tasers, sticks or batons, like the ones police carries"_

"Liz you are great! Now I need you to back and monitor the house, we need to know when they have shift changes, we need to know if they are supernatural's and if they are what are their powers, also keep looking at the rest of the neighborhood, there may be more people around"

When Liz was gone the house became alive, everyone was busy, Mrs. Owens, Tori, Susan (witch), Eric and Mike (wolves) left to buy supplies and other things we need for the attack.

I leant later that they hit several Radio Shacks and purchased two way radios, they also purchased bolt cutters at the local Home Depot, they also filled up several gasoline containers.

When we attack the E.G we were going to be dressed alike, they picked up matching shirts and other things we needed to get ready. Mean time in the house the planning continued. Maps were made of the two places to be attacked; the planning was being left to Derek, Andrew, Matt, Carrie, Mrs. Owens and Simon. Groups were being made and each group would have a specific job to do besides staying alive. Like Derek said, it was not a rescue mission, it is a rescue and destroy mission. In 3 days the Edison Group was going down for good!

**REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW…**

**I want to finish this story before the next book comes out in April. Next chapter will be the attack. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Darkest Powers… But I would love to. Oh well, there is nothing for me to do but to borrow the gang for a bit. **

**Derek's POV**

We are ready! Or as ready as we will ever be; I insisted that everyone get some rest including Chloe. She complained at first until I promised her that I would lay down with her. This could be our last night together; I was trying really hard to focus on our strengths and not our weaknesses. We were all young and had no experience in combat; true we have been training for this for close to a year but most of us are just kids. Even some of the new wolves, Tony and David, both were barely 14, granted they were big and very strong but in comparison to the Edison Group they were just babies.

We will be setting out at 10:00 pm but our plan was already in motion.

_Earlier that afternoon…_

Amanda is one of the witches that have been training with Tori and Andrew, she is blond, petite and she is Chloe's age, the girls helped her get red highlights like the ones Chloe likes and she borrowed Chloe's jeans and a green shirt. The plan is to have her get close to headquarters after Dr. Davidoff and Mrs. Enright leave for the night and have her get captured. The guards will think she is Chloe and call Dr. Davidoff back and he will leave his house. We want him at headquarters when we attack. Once inside Amanda with the help of our friendly ghosts will begin by attacking the security system. See Amanda has mastered a spell that works a bit like lightning, she can electrocute anyone that she touches and she can short circuit electronics.

Amanda was being protected by Mrs. Sounders and three other ghosts. We found that once more than two ghosts are together they can form a type of shield that even humans can see but they cannot penetrate, unfortunately spells can penetrate it but it can also be a good enough of distraction that Amanda can get away and do what she needs to do before we burst in. Even though Amanda cannot hear the ghosts she can send messages to us and we will know when to attack.

At 9:00 pm we met at the living room of the safe house. We have been here for almost one year and this was feeling like home.

Everyone is ready; the wolves are chopping at the bit to get this started. Andrew and Mrs. Owens stepped in the middle of the circle we had formed: 9 wolves, 2 necromancers, 5 witches (including Mrs. Owens), 4 sorcerers (including Andrew), 4 water-half demons and 3 fire-half demons were our numbers. Andrew looked at us and began to call the room to order.

"I wish to tell all of you how much I admire all of you" Looking directly at Simon, Tori, Chloe and I he said, "I am so proud of you! You have grown so much in the last year"

"We are going into battle for our lives and the lives of future generations tonight. All of you are so young in age and I truly wish that you did not have to face the things that will be happening tonight"

Simon interrupted Andrew…"For sure we are going to need therapy after tonight!"

Everyone laughed for a bit but I could feel the tension in the room, Andrew continued. "Everyone has instructions on what to do once we are in, stick to your groups and don't go thinking any of you are Rambo and go of on your own! Lookout for each other, if we are separated we meet back here, no one is left behind! Dead or alive!" the room was quiet for what seemed like hours. Everyone was looking around at each other wondering who would return and who would not.

I looked at my Chloe; I could not imagine my life without her. She was looking at me also. Words were not necessary. I bent down and rested my forehead to hers. "I love you" she whispered. "I love you too"

We filled up four vans. Most of the wolves changed and ran along the vans; I stayed with Chloe as long as I could.

One of the vans was headed to Davidoff house. Mrs. Owens, Matt, Carrie, Simon, Tori, and Sonia (fire demon) along with Liz and the other three ghosts: Jane, Devon and Tim lead that part of the operation; they also took two wolves, Eric and Mike. Once Davidoff's house was destroyed and dad rescued, they would join us at headquarters to help. Their van had medical supplies for dad. They were to attack once Davidoff leaves and not let anyone notify headquarters what was going on.

Once dad and everyone were safe they will take computers, files and anything else they could get their hands on and set the house on fire. All the vehicles were supplied with gasoline tanks for that purpose and we had a few fire demons that would enjoy setting things on fire.

Andrew, Bruce and I were leading the attack at headquarters. Chloe and Tony, one of the younger wolves were to stay outside. She will be contacting and controlling the ghosts and Tony will be protecting her.

Amanda set out ahead of us to set up her capture. As soon as we knew she was captured and Davidoff on his way to headquarters his house would be hit first.

Simon's POV

We arrived at Dr. Davidoff's house at 11:15 pm. Liz was already inside and the other ghosts were already looking around to report where the guards were. The wolves including Matt were going to the other house where the cameras were being monitored. Thanks to Liz we knew the guards in this house had a dog and if the dog got a whiff of the wolves he would go nuts. Tori went ahead of the wolves and she would take care of the dog. I did not want her in the middle of this but I know she is a tough cookie. When I tried to tell her I did not want her in the battle she went nuts on me, "I will not hide! I will be there and you can't tell me what to do! Besides I am very anxious to see "mother dear" and dear Uncle Marcel"

Ten minutes later Tori is back with a smug smile on her face, the wolves were behind her, one house down one more to go, Tori said that the guards put up a fight but were not match for Tori's knock back spell and the brute strength of the wolves. The monitors were destroyed. Liz came back and through Carrier she told us the location of every guard in the area but she said there were more guards than usual tonight and they were on high alert. I called Derek and told him to be careful because our guards are on high alert and more than likely the ones at headquarters would be too.

We were still hiding when we saw Davidoff speed away from the house, Amanda must have been caught. For now it looks like our plan is working smoothly. Before the gate closed, the wolves snuck in the gate; with no cameras no one saw them. Once inside they attacked the outside guards, knocked them out and let the rest of us in.

When we approached the house I had a feeling that someone was watching us, I turned just in time to see two guards sneaking up on us and one threw a spell in our direction, we managed to jump out of the way but one of the guards had already raised an alarm.

We ran into the house with the wolves leading the way. Once inside we were attacked by another male guard and a woman. The ghosts were great with the distraction and Tori and I were shooting spells to the guards but they were fast, Carrie's job was to run to the kitchen and punch in the code to open the door leading to the lab.

When the door opened she was knocked back hard by another witch hiding behind the door. Matt saw this and ran to Carrie, Tori sent out a spell to the witch that attacked Carrie knocking her backwards and down the stairs, she landed so hard that we actually heard her neck crack.

I ran down the stairs and started searching the guard for the key card to dad's cell. BINGO! She had the key card and I ran to the door. I ran in the room and did not see dad at first, no doubt he had heard the battle going on that he was hiding behind the door and was ready to attack me.

"Dad it's me! Simon!"

"S-Simon! Son! You're here!" I had not seen my dad in over a year and now I was a bit taller than him. "Where is Derek? Are you okay?

There was not time for answers since I could hear the fighting going on and began to lead my dad out the lab following Liz, who was looking out for us. When we arrived at the main floor of the house I sent the signal to get out, Matt was now in human form and was carrying an unconscious Carrie out the door.

Tori, Mrs. Owens and Sonia were still fighting, once they saw that I had dad they began to retreat outside, Mike and Eric had followed me to the lab to retreat at least the computer. We had lost valuable time fighting more guards than originally anticipated and had lost the communication with the ghosts. Matt was not fighting anymore because his mate was hurt, he carried her to the van and I was half carrying my dad.

Mike came out the house with Davidoff's computer and with one final knock back spell Tori took care of the last of the guards, Eric was dumping gasoline around the house and the trees surrounding the property. Sonia set the fire as we ran to safety.

Once we reached the van Matt could not wake Carrie up, she was unresponsive. Mike and Eric changed back to wolf form and made another sweep of the house to make sure no guards survived. We got in the van and Mrs. Owens was yelling for us to put on our seat belts and hold on.

We could hear sirens approaching since the house and practically the entire property was on fire. I could see the wolves running in the wooded areas away from the house. We slowed down just barely in front of the guard's house and with one snap of her fingers Sonia set that house on fire too.

Mrs. Owens driving was impressive. We were now headed towards headquarters. I tried to call Derek but no answer, I did not know if Liz was still with us but I yelled out for her to get to Edison Group headquarters and tell Chloe we had dad and that Carrie was hurt.

Dad was in and out of consciousness, he was so frail. Tori had been practicing thanks to Mrs. Owens how to put an IV in, we had medical supplies and first aid kits but we did not know what to do about Carrie.

One down, one more to go…

**I am really sad, I did not get any reviews on my last chapter****. I guess I am getting spoiled by your comments. So please review, pretty please ...**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Darkest Powers… But I would love to. Oh well, there is nothing for me to do but to borrow the gang for a bit. **

**I am almost done… I love Chloe and Derek.**

_Mrs. Owens driving was impressive. We were now headed towards headquarters. I tried to call Derek but no answer, I did not know if Liz was still with us but I yelled out for her to get to Edison Group headquarters and tell Chloe we had dad and that Carrie was hurt. _

_Dad was in and out of consciousness, he was so frail. Tori had been practicing thanks to Mrs. Owens how to put an IV in, we had medical supplies and first aid kits but we did not know what to do about Carrie._

_One down, one more to go…_

Amanda POV

Getting caught was the easy part; the guards are not very bright. They did not even bother to ask my name, they just assumed I was Chloe Saunders since I looked like her and I also faked Chloe's stutter.

"I-I-I don't know who you are t-t-talking a-a-about?" "My n-n-name i-i-is C-c-c-…"

They did not even wait to finish my name I was going to say my name is Corry (he he) when they dragged me inside and demanding to see Dr. Davidoff. Thank God Mrs. Enright was not here or that girl Rae, they would for sure know I was not Chloe and they would know something was up.

The stupid guards left me alone on a bench near the guards' station inside… I mean how dumb can you get, they took me exactly where I needed to be and since I turned on the tears and the fake stutter they walked away from because I got on their nerves.

Apparently Chloe is supposed to be some type of celebrity around here because all the guards left their camera posts to come and get a closer look at me (Derek was counting on that). I kept my head down pretending to cry and my hair covered most of my face.

I began to concentrate on the camera equipment, first I shorted the cameras to Davidoff's house, but not before I heard from someone that he was on his way, even though I could not see or talk to the ghosts that were with me we had worked on some signals, when the cameras were off, they made a tapping noise for me.

The guards heard it but I sneezed at that moment and they left it alone.

I heard that Davidoff was in the building followed by Mrs. Enright.

THIS IS IT!

The next cameras went off and the alarm followed, static on the radios caught the guard's attention, we needed to move fast. With the last of the equipment off, Mrs. Saunders was to go outside and give the "thumbs up, go ahead, or CHARGE !!!! signal, or whatever the signal was to Chloe, I just hope they are here and ready or I'm screwed!

Derek POV

When we arrived at Headquarters we hid until the signal from Mrs. Saunders. I was getting very nervous since I heard from Simon that the security was on high alert back at Davidoff's house.

Everyone was getting into position, the vans were hidden and the earpieces in, but I needed to talk to Chloe alone, I grabbed her hand and we walked away from the group a little bit.

"Derek, what's wrong? We shouldn't go too far right now"

"I know, I just need to hold you for a moment" I wrapped my arms around her and held on for dear life, I needed her to be okay and I was terrified that she would get hurt. Regardless of what happens tonight we will be different tomorrow, people will die tonight and that innocence most of us still posses will be lost forever.

"Chloe, I love you and I wish things were different for us but they are not! I don't want you to see the things that will happen tonight, I wish I could protect you from it!"

"I know, but the way I see things is that we are protecting future generations, we are protecting our future too and that of our children… um… I mean if you want to have children… with m-m-me… someday"

She looked embarrassed and blushed when she said it; I could only chuckle at her embarrassment.

"Of course I want to have children with you silly girl, a lot of them! But Chloe…I- I- I am afraid that after tonight you will see me for the monster I really am"

"Oh Derek! Are we going to have this same discussion again! You are no more a monster than I am. Now Davidoff! He is a monster. He has killed innocents; he has played God with our lives and the lives of countless of others! He needs to be stopped. You are a werewolf; that is it! I don't want you thinking you a monster anymore. Ten minutes from now, two hours from now, tomorrow and the next day, you are and will forever be Derek! My Derek! The man I love and not a monster! Is that clear?" there was a bit of a growl when she said this, it was actually quite sexy.

"Yes, ma'am, how can I argue with that, besides I have a feeling that if I do argue, you will and can absolutely kick my butt"

"I think our love is epic! Like Romeo and Juliet, Elizabeth and Darcy, Edward and Bella. I think we will go down in history, you know… Chloe and Derek"

"Um, I like Derek and Chloe better"

"Ha Ha, ok macho man, Derek and Chloe it is"

We held each other a little bit longer and returned to the group.

Andrew told us that Davidoff and Mrs. Enright had just arrived and ran in the building. Seconds later Chloe saw her mom and gave the go ahead.

Here we go….

The groups spilt in two, group one burst through the front door, wolves led by Bruce up front shielding the witches and half demons. Spells started flying and people were shouting. I was leading group two through the back door, same set up, wolves up front shielding the witches and half demons.

Once inside it became chaos, we were attacked immediately by guards, spells, fire and furniture flying all around us. All of us had ear pieces that kept us connected with each other and Chloe, my job was to find Amanda, Dr. Fellows and take down anyone that got in my way in the process.

Amanda found me fighting two guards, one flew through a wall and landed on another two that were running to help, the other tried to shoot me but missed and when I laughed myself at him he fell backwards down the stairs, his neck cracked when he landed at the bottom of the stairs. Amanda and I made our way to the cells and found Dr. Fellows.

She looked shocked at the sight of a giant wolf in front of her and tried to kick me. Amanda was yelling at her to stop that we were there to help and that Chloe was waiting for her outside. She looked at me again and nodded in understanding.

She stood behind me as we made our way out the hallway, we checked other cells but only found one man and he looked sleep, Dr. Fellows said he was dead. We left him there. Things were winding down a little bit, Chloe was giving directions as to where guards were hiding or if anyone was hurt, I heard her yelled that Simon and Tori were here and on their way inside, since I was in wolf form I could not ask about dad.

Seconds later I saw Simon fighting with a guard, Tori directly behind him sent a spell at the man and he went flying through a wall. Simon looked at me and yelled "We've got dad!" and gave me a thumbs up as he ran off after Tori.

Amanda was taking Dr. Fellows outside when Mrs. Enright appeared out of nowhere.

"Going somewhere Lauren?" she looked royally pissed off.

"Oh, Diane, it's over. Please, haven't we done enough damage?"

"Oh Lauren, you are no naïve, do you really think a few kids can take us down?"

"Hello Mother!"

Tori was standing behind her mother, Mrs. Enright half way turned to see Tori but keep an eye on us. I began to circle around her and pushed Amanda and Dr. Fellows out the door.

"Hello sweetheart. How's living on the run worked for you? Did you know we have missed you?" she said sarcastically. "Your daddy specially has missed you. Did you know he is in Europe right now with your little sister? Oh you didn't know" "Oh well, he took your little sister on a European vacation, they will travel for a few months and I will join them in Paris next week to go shopping"

"Sorry to tell you mommy dearest, but I don't think you will be going anywhere after tonight! Like Dr. Fellows said… it ends tonight!"

With that Tori sent a spell towards her mother and her mother got out of the way just on time.

I lounged myself toward Mrs. Enright sending her stumbleling backwards.

"Derek, leave her to me! SHE IS MINE!!!!!" Tori looked furious and a bit scary; I don't want to be in Simon's shoes if he ever forgets an anniversary.

Most of the fighting was over but I had not seen or heard anything about Davidoff. I looked for his scent and followed it. He was in the third floor fighting with Andrew. They were not shooting spells at each other; it was a back alley, bar brawl fist fight!

I decided that I needed to face Davidoff myself in my human form.

Once I changed, I told Chloe what was going on, I also told Simon to go help Tori, Simon responded by yelling he was already there and…. "Need Help!"

Andrew heard that! Davidoff was on the floor panting (Andrew was kicking butt!)

When Davidoff saw me he was in shock!

"D-Derek? Oh my God! You have grown so much!"

Andrew looked at me, he was bleeding and his left eye was beginning to swell up.

"Derek! Tori needs my help!" I thought that was odd but I let it go (for now)

"I got this; you go help Tori and Simon"

I walked up (very slowly) to Dr. Davidoff, he was trying to sit up against the wall. He was bleeding a lot, and basically he looked "like he just called Mike Tyson a sissy" (I know, since being with Chloe I find myself quoting lines from movies)

"Well Derek. Are you going to kill me now?"

"I should, you have hurt us so much! You killed Liz and Brady! Kidnapped my dad, played God with us…the list goes on and on…"

"So what are you going to do with me? If you are not strong enough to kill me then what's next? Are you just going to stand there and do nothing?"

At that moment I did not know what to do! If I kill him when he is down then I am no better than he is, but if I let him go then he will continue to hunt us and hurt us, hurt Chloe!

My moment of deliberation cost me. A shot of fire hit me in the back and sent me flying across the room. Shit! That hurt!

I turned to see Rae at the door. She was taller now and she looked fierce. My back was burning! Thank God for my werewolf genes or I would be dead right now, as it is I could not move yet. Rae ran to Davidoff and helped him up; he rushed out of the room leaving Rae with me (lucky me). She stood there looking at me with a sinister smile on her face and a ball of fire in her hand.

Oh crap I'm in trouble…

**So? What do you think? Tell me please. And I am not done, Davidoff needs to get what coming to him. REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW…**

"Looks like I just called Mike Tyson a sissy" Cassie from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Darkest Powers… But I would love to. Oh well, there is nothing for me to do but to borrow the gang for a bit. **

**I am almost done… I love Chloe and Derek.**

_I turned to see Rae at the door. She was taller now and she looked fierce. My back was burning! Thank God for my werewolf genes or I would be dead right now, as it is I could not move yet. Rae ran to Davidoff and helped him up; he rushed out of the room leaving Rae with me (lucky me). She stood there looking at me with a sinister smile on her face and a ball of fire in her hand. _

_Oh crap I'm in trouble…_

My back felt like it was on fire, I could not move yet let alone change, Rae was standing a few feet away from checking me out, not in a good way but in a _where do I stick this fireball in way" _

"So?... Rae, how is it going?, you look… hot"

"Ha ha I can't believe it… Derek Sauza has a sense of humor now"

I was slowly getting feeling back in my back and legs, I figure if I can keep her talking she won't be blowing my ass off.

"Well, it has been a long time, last time I saw you or last time you saw me I was having a bad night, and of course we were being chased and shot at by Davidoff"

"DOCTOR DAVIDOFF! Show some respect for my father!"

"Your father? Well, I did not know that. My apologizes I did not mean any disrespect"

"Do you think I'm stupid Derek? _Well…maybe I shouldn't answer her._

"I know what you are doing, you are trying to distract me so you have enough time to change into a wolf and attack me. But guess what, I am very strong and fast and no matter what I will have enough time to fry your ass"

I was feeling better, but I still did not want to kill Rae, she was just a kid like us. Chloe would not be happy if I kill Rae but she will be even more unhappy if Rae kills me.

"Well, I did think about changing but I figure if you shoot one of those fireballs at me my fur will catch on fire and well… that would be painful, so no wolf changing today"

I stood up slowly holding my hands up, she backed up a little bit when she realized that I too had grown a little. She looked at me from head to toe, "Please Rae, stop that you are making me blush"

She got pissed, I guess she did not like my joke, the huge fireball in her hands flew directly at me, I had just enough time to duct but I felt the heat as it flew above me and blew the wall behind me into pieces. Dam that would have hurt!

She kept sending fireballs my way and I was being pushed into a corner.

I grabbed a chair and threw it at her legs, I managed to get her and she fell backwards, landing hard on top of a broken table. I ran in her direction but she recovered quickly sending another fireball my way again, this one got too close and part of my shirt caught fire.

I threw myself in her direction and she screamed as I landed on top of her. I rolled on the ground and the fire on my shirt was out still holding on to her hands I pulled her with me, both her wrists snapped and she screamed in pain.

I let go quickly feeling instant regret, well… until I saw her eyes. They were no longer brown; her eyes were blood red; like she would spit fire from them. Oh shit! She can shoot fire from her eyes, her wrists were broken and she was obviously in pain but she was focused on blowing me into pieces.

Regret out the window I lounged myself at her hoping to incapacitate her, she shut two fireballs as were falling down, the fireballs went through the ceiling sending stucco and debris on top of us, well on top of me. I jumped off to see Rae semi-countious.

"Rae, please I don't want to kill you. Please stop this and come join us, Chloe has missed you, we can help you… please"

"HELP ME! Do I look like I need your help? I will kill you Derek and anyone who tries to hurt my father, so cut the crap and fight! I don't need nor want any of you!"

I can't kill her. I won't be able to live with myself if I do. She was weak, I did hurt her and there were small fires around us, I grabbed her and picked her up to take her out of the room.

Half way down the hall she started kicking and biting me, I did not hurt but I dropped her anyways.

"My dad was right, you are a MONSTER!" She yelled; fire was already building in her eyes. She stood up and I was trapped. A wall directly behind me and nowhere to hide, I had no choice. She had to die.

Out of nowhere a metal bar slammed hard against Rae's head, all I heard was a "crack" it did not sound at all like I have seen in the movies. Rae dropped at my feet and blood was starting to come out her head.

"Liz?"

Just as I said that Chloe appeared down the hall way running in my direction.

"DEREK!" she yelled and jumped on me, I caught her and she wrapped her legs around my stomach. "Are you okay? Derek, I was so scared"

"Chloe! What are you doing here! You were supposed to be in the van"

"Hey I just saved you ass so say thank you and kiss you fool!"

After our little reunion and of course I shewed her out, she told me that Liz saw what was happening and they both came to my rescue.

Rae was knocked out but alive, I carried her outside until we would decide what to do with her. Chloe told me that things were not over. Mrs. Enright and two guards were fighting with Tori, Simon and Andrew, the fight was outside now and Tori had told she did not want anyone interfering.

"Where are the wolves and my dad?"

"Your dad is in the van, he is weak but I think he will be okay with some rest and food. Matt is-is in the van too" she looked sad and tears were now falling, "Chloe what's wrong?"

"It's Carrie… s-s-she… was h-h-hurt"

I felt she was not telling me the whole story but we were outside now and the scene was unbelievable. Mrs. Enright and Tori were facing off. I handed a still uncontious Rae over to Bruce and he took her to one of the vans and she was to guarded. I ran over to Simon but there was some time of shield preventing me from passing through. At first I thought it was the ghost but Chloe told me that either Tori or her mom had put a shield up preventing anyone from getting through.

Andrew sent a spell at on the guards and he froze in place, the guard dropped to the ground and did not move again. The other guard ran off and left Mrs. Enright fighting alone. I gave a signal for the wolves to catch him and not let him get away. Mrs. Enright sent a spell at Tori but Simon got in the way.

It looked like in slow motion Simon flew in the air landing several feet away. I ran to him but could not reach him before he hit the ground hard. Tori screamed and left the fight to get to Simon.

Andrew faced Mrs. Enright. They looked at each other for what felt like a long time. "How can you be so evil Diane? She is your daughter!"

"No Andrew, she is a failed experiment. Did you ever think I would love a specimen? And a failed on at that. You on the other hand look like you are willing to give your life for her"

"SHUT UP DIANE"

"Oh! I see, you have not told her; have you? I should have known you would get attached when you insisted on naming her; Victoria wasn't that your mom's name?"

Though this Tori was trying to revive an unconscious Simon. Suddenly she froze and looked up at Andrew and her mom, like it just clicked in her head what her mom had said.

"YOU BITCH! I hate you and now I'm going to kill you!" Tori ran towards her mom but Andrew stopped her. Tori fought against Andrew.

"Tori! Tori! Stop… you can't kill her!"

I went to help Andrew hold Tori back while her mom looked at us with an amused looked on her face.

"Tori, you can't kill you mom, regardless of how evil she is at the end of the day she is your mother"

Tori stopped struggling; she pushed her way away from me and ran to Simon. Andrew turned around to a smug looking Mrs. Enright.

"We on the other hand, can and will kill you"

"We?"

Behind Mrs. Enright was my dad! I could not believe what I was seeing. Dad and Andrew lifted their hands towards Mrs. Enright at the same time and something like a bomb exploded where she stood. When the dust and smoke settled Mrs. Enright was no more.

I ran to dad to help him. When he saw me his face lit up! "Derek? My boy! You are so big, and handsome!"

"Dad, I have missed you so much. We never stopped looking for you"

"I know son, now Simon needs us"

I practically carried my dad to where Simon was. Tori was histerical.

"SIMON! WAKE UP. PLEASE WAKE UP DAMMIT! Dr. Fellows was trying to work on Simon but Tori was in the way, she kept on yelling and pounding on him to wake up.

"Simon. Please don't leave me! Please Simon, you have to get up"

I saw Chloe trying to get Tori to move and let her aunt check Simon but she would not move.

Finally I picked up Tori (against her will) off Simon so Dr. Follows could check him. She kicked me and cursed me out until she ran out of steam.

Things did not look good. Tori stopped struggling and I let her go. She dropped to her knees at Simon's head. "Please Simon wake up. I need you. I-I-I love you… Please you have to be okay" she kept repeating that she loved him but Simon shown no change.

I started to notice that Simon heart beat was getting stronger again, his breathing was also no longer shallow. He was conscious again but remained very still.

Tori was getting hysterical again, she started yelling at Simon again.

"SIMON BEA! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW. IF YOU DIE ON ME I SWEAR I WILL MAKE CHLOE SUMMON YOU SORRY ASS BACK TO YOU BODY SO I CAN KICK YOU ASS!"

(Oh boy, Simon is in for an adventure with this girl)

"Simon… Simon… please" she whispered while putting her head on his chest.

That is when Simon finally decided to put her out of her misery. He slowly lifted his hand to touch her hair and whispered… "Well, since you asked so nicely"

Tori screamed and started kissing him and cursing him out again. I don't think I will ever understand those two.

I looked around at our little group, we looked tired, some had minor injuries and others like my dad and Simon were a little more banged up. Some, where hugging each other, laughing with relief that it was all over.

"Where is Matt? I asked Chloe.

She pointed to the shadows by the trees. Matt was standing there alone just watching us. I knew something was wrong. The only thing that can tear up a wolf like that is the death of his mate.

"Matt?" as I approached him his legs gave out, he dropped to his knees with his face in his hands, "She's gone Derek! She's gone!"

The death of a loved one is always tragic but the death of your mate can and has driven the surviving wolf to lose his mind and some have never recovered. I cannot imagine loosing Chloe so to see Matt like that, for all us wolves from his pack to see him lose his mate was especially hard. The pack surrounded him but we really did not know what to do, there were no words that would lessen the pain or bring back Carrie.

You could hear a pin drop (even without super hearing) everyone was quiet, it was shock, grief and maybe the realization of tonight's events but no one said a word.

Until…

"DEREK!" Tori screamed.

I turned to see Davidoff standing a few feet away with a gun pointing at us. A couple of feet behind him there was a very big man holding a struggling Chloe by the hair.

"CHLOE! NO…"

**So? What do you think? Tell me please. REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Darkest Powers… But I would love to. Oh well, there is nothing for me to do but to borrow the gang for a bit. **

**I am almost done… I love Chloe and Derek.**

_Until…_

"_DEREK!" Tori screamed._

_I turned to see Davidoff standing a few feet away with a gun pointing at us. A couple of feet behind him there was a very big man holding a struggling Chloe by the hair._

"_CHLOE! NO…"_

Derek POV

Shit! I should have killed him when I had the chance!

Chloe was being held a few feet away from us by another werewolf! From behind him three wolves appeared through the trees. They were huge but I had 7 wolves behind me. I looked around me accessing the situation. Matt had disappeared into the woods, I did not know if I could count on him right now.

Simon was standing up, just barely and Andrew was holding my dad up too. Were were injured but not down.

"Let her go!" I yelled. My voice sounded fierce even to me, Chloe's eyes connected with mine. She gave me a weak smile and mouthed "I love you".

"Now, now Derek, be nice and I will be nice to you and your mate"

How the hell did he know… he must have read my mind because he answered my question.

"I knew she was your mate before you did my boy, since the first time I saw you two together at the Lyle house… you see I know a lot about wolves and I know a lot about you!"

"I assume by your confused expression that Kit never told you why I am so interested in you did he?"

"Tsk..Tsk.. now Kit you should have told him"

I looked at dad, he looked at me and I can see sadness in his eyes.

"See my boy, you carry my genes… you mom was my daughter. I was thrilled when she mated with your dad. The rest of the group thinks of you as a failed experiment, I on the other hand don't! I wanted to create the biggest, baddest monster possible and now here you are! My grandson!"

"He's not a monster!" Chloe yelled. From behind me, Simon did the same thing and Tori joined. "Derek you are not a monster!"

"Son?" I turned around to see my dad trying to walk towards me. "Son, you are not a monster and don't let him convince you otherwise. You are my son! Listen to you mate, listen to you brother and to your friends…please don't let him make you doubt who you are"

I could not help to look around me, the wolves standing tall behind to me, waiting for my command. This was my family! All witches, sorcerers, half-demos, all were my family. My eyes rested on the most beautiful blue eyes that can ever be, she loved me! She knew me! And I will not let her down!

"you are wrong Davidoff! I am not a monster, You are!. **I… am… a… FAILED EXPERIMENT!**

In the blink of an eye I changed and lounged toward Davidoff, one of his wolves jumped in front of him as we collided. Everything was chaos again, my wolves attacked Davidoff's wolves but the one holding Chloe did not join. He kept his hand tight around her neck.

I saw fire and water, spells being casted and Davidoff still holding the gun. Suddenly the ghosts joined in the fight. They were attacking the man holding Chloe. I was making my way to her when it felt like I hit a wall.

I could not penetrate a wall of spirits and they were between me and Chloe. The man holding her let go and was backing away from her, he was swinging his arms all around him, it looked like he was being attacked by hundreds of bees. When he was away from Chloe; Matt in wolf form tackled the man down and was dragging him away.

I still could not get near Chloe, It's like she was being protected by this wall of spirits. She was sitting on the ground with her eyes closed now. I recognized her pose, she was communicating with all the spirits.

Two gun shots in the air brought everything to stop. Matt and the other wolf were nowhere to be seen but I could hear their fight going on in the woods. The rest of the pack had incapacitated Davidoff's wolves, so it was just him, alone know.

Davidoff was pointing the gun at me this time. His hands where shaking. "This is not just a regular gun" he yelled.

"No more games! Cop killer bullets will killed even you Derek so don't fight me anymore!

"I will kill you if I have to! But I don't want to destroy you when you can join me, one way or another you will join us!"

Us"… Okay, so I think this man has completely off his rocker, after all he has done he expect me to what? Be his lap dog!"

I had to change back and speak for myself. When I started to change back, Andrew came next to me with a pair of shorts. (Thank God, I was not looking forward to facing Davidoff buck naked)

"You are all alone, granddaddy" I said sarcastically. "So put the gun down so we can talk" again being sarcastic, I planned on ripping him to pieces.

He smiled. "Oh, my boy I am not alone, why don't you say hi to your aunty Rae behind you"

Oh dammit! Will this shit ever end!

Rea was indeed standing behind the group. Tori stepped out of our group to face her.

"Rachelle, how are you? Have you lost some weight?"

"Ah Tori, you have not changed a bit, you would think by now you could come up with better insults, I always knew you lack originality"

Tori was flanked by our own fire half-demons, however, Rae did not look concerned.

"Now, Derek? You will be coming with us?, family as you know must stick together"

"Yes, you are right, family must stick together!"

Chloe POV

I heard Derek say family must stick together. I opened my eyes to see him walking slowly towards Davidoff with his hands raised, palms out. NO! It must be a trick! I trust him, I kept telling myself. We were all frozen in shock.

Suddenly Derek jumped at Davidoff and a new fight began, Derek was trying to disarm Dr. Davidoff. Tori and Rae were fighting too, fire was again flying all around us.

A single gunshot rang out. I opened my eyes to see Derek on his knees. "NO!!"Davidoff was standing in front of Derek holding the gun to head! "NO!"

Andrew POV

Davidoff was holding the gun to Derek's head. Everything was happening so fast, Chloe was screaming. Kit and I shot out a spell directed at Marcel's hand. The gun flew of his hand and as he turned to see us he hissed at us.

Derek was still not standing up. He was shot, in the leg but shot none the less.

To describe what happened next the words "Hell knows no fury" come to mind. Chloe is not a woman scorned but she was pissed. Her mate was hurt and she was not going to take it anymore.

A sudden tornado of ghosts or spirits erupted around Marcel. Like his friend before he was under attack by, what looked like thousands of spirits, we could see it in the air and we could see Marcel swing his arms all around like he was being attacked by bees.

Derek's POV

Hell, this hurts. The bullet grazed my leg but it was enough to bring me to my knees.

Davidoff was under attack by the ghosts. Chloe was standing with her eyes closed and her hands extended palms out.

She looked beautiful. More so than usual and scary at the same time. I made a mental note to never piss her off.

Rae was lying on the ground and she was not moving. Tori took care of her.

Suddenly, Dr. Davidoff was being lifted off his feet; it looked like he was being picked up by the arms and carried away. I could see the spirits actually lifting him and taking him through a window back into a now semi-destroyed building. His screams are something that I will never forget.

The ghosts followed into the building and disappeared from our view. Our fire demons shot fire onto the building and it exploded into flames.

I was already healing but my leg still hurt. Bruce and Tony (in human form now) helped me up to take me to Chloe. I told Bruce to check on Matt, there were no sounds coming from the woods.

The wind was beginning to settle and Chloe opened her eyes, when I reached her she gave me a weak smile and collapsed in my arms.

"Chloe! Are you okay? Chloe!"

"She is just tired, Derek" I looked up to the voice; I could not believe my eyes. In front of me I could see! Actually see! Liz and Carrie, also another figure next to Liz, Mrs. Saunders.

"H-how? I can see you!" it sounded more like a questions.

"Chloe is a very powerful Necromancer Derek, but now she needs to rest"

Liz approached me, "Hey big guy! Like my socks?"

I laughed at her question; I knew from Chloe that poor Liz was stuck for eternity in her giraffe socks.

Dr. Fellows came to see her sister and Tori almost running to see Liz. Carrie stayed back, she looked sad but still managed to smile at me.

"Carrie, I am sorry you… you…"

"Died; Derek" she chuckled. I know, it sucks but it happened, and it's not your fault"

I suddenly realized that neither Matt nor Bruce were here.

"Don't worry Derek, Bruce is fine and on his way back. Take care of Chloe ok, and tell her I will miss her"

"Why can't you tell her yourself?" I asked.

"I am not coming back Derek, we are moving on"

As she said this I saw Matt walking towards Carrie, when he approached her he wrapped his arm around her waist and she put her head on his shoulder.

He looked at me and gave me big smile. "Your Alpha now you know, so take care of my pack ok?"

Bruce came out of the woods in wolf form, the rest of the pack came behind me and faced Matt, as a sign of respect they lowered themselves on their front legs and put their heads down, I too, put my head down at my fallen Alpha.

Matt put his head down in response, smiled and waved goodbye, he and Carrie disappeared.

Liz and Mrs. Sounders promised to stick around us for a little while even though we won't be able to see them, only Chloe will. They disappeared as well.

Everything was quiet now. I looked around to see my pack and my family, we were tired but not beaten. Hugs and tears erupted among us. I looked at my Chloe still sleeping in my arms. She was tired I told myself; that is all. She is going to be okay.

I picked her up bridal style gently as to not disturb her. "Derek?" she was looking up at me now, "Is it over now?"

I could not help but smile, "Yes, beautiful, it's over now"

She took a deep breath, "Good, can we go home now?"

"Your wish is my command my love"

**Sorry about Matt and Carrie but it had to be written that way. I hope you like it and review. I will be wrapping up this story in the next couple of days because the book is coming out next week. YEAH! I can't wait to read it. **

**Stick around and see how Derek proposes to Chloe; that is where I will end the story.**

**I also want to thank those of you who have added my story to your favorites and alerts. THANK YOU!**

**And a very special thanks for those who have reviewed my story. It is inspiring to hear you comments.**

**REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Darkest Powers… But I would love to. Oh well, there is nothing for me to do but to borrow the gang for a bit. **

**I am almost done… I love Chloe and Derek.**

"_Derek?" she was looking up at me now, "Is it over now?"_

_I could not help but smile, "Yes, beautiful, it's over now"_

_She took a deep breath, "Good, can we go home now?"_

"_Your wish is my command my love"_

Chloe's POV

I felt like I have been sleep for ever, I opened my eyes to see my Derek sleep sitting down on a chair next to our bed. He looked so peaceful, it was still dark outside and my alarm clock says its 6:00 a.m. I looked up again at Derek and he was now looking at me.

"Good morning sleeping beauty"

"Good morning, how long have I been sleep?"

"A little over a day"

Wow, no wonder I feel so stiff.

"You hungry?" he asked.

Right on cue my stomach growled. "Does that answer your question?"

"Stay here; I'll bring you something to eat"

"No, wait… I need to get up and stretch my legs"

"Chloe, finally awake?" my aunt Lauren was standing at the door.

"Yes, she's awake and insisting on getting up, I was about to tell her that the Doctor had ordered her to stay in bed when you came in"

"Traitor" I saw just low enough for him to hear. He chuckled, "I'm going to get you some breakfast" with that he walked out the door.

Aunt Lauren came and sat next to me, "How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"Um… is that the doctor asking or my Aunt?"

"Both darling"

"I'm fine, a bit hungry and stiff, I need to move around"

"Okay honey, but let's wait for Derek to get back and after you get some food in your stomach only then and with Derek's help you can get up. Honey, you used a lot of energy and you need to take it slow"

"Okay, wait a minute, what's up here? You are being nice about Derek? Don't get me wrong it's good, but I can't help to feel nervous"

"Well, your mom talked to me about Derek, pretty much the whole house has talked to me about Derek and how much he loves you, so he and I have been … bonding… a little. I am not comfortable to know that you two are sharing a room and I doubt your dad will be happy about you being the mate to a werewolf"

"DAD! Oh my God! I need to call him, tell him I'm okay"

"Already done honey, he is in Japan right now and wanted to fly back immediately but there is a storm over Japan right now, he will catch the first plane back once the storm has passed"

I was relieved, dad will be here in a few days, Derek and I survived and so did our friends, well except for Matt and Carrie.

Derek came back with a tray of food, cereal, OJ, toast, an orange, a banana and a glass of milk.

I giggled at the site of the tray, "Is this all for me?"

Believe it not, Derek turned red, "Well, I can eat some if you need help"

"Well, I'll leave you two alone, remember eat first and then you can get up… slowly" Aunt Lauren patted Derek's shoulder as she walked out.

"Did…did… she just pat you on the shoulder?" OMG! "Tell me what have I missed?"

Derek sat next to me and began telling me all that has happened since we left headquarters.

I was sad to hear that we could not save Rae, but she made her choice. I told Derek that I heard what happened with Liz, my mom and Carrie and also heard when Matt came to say goodbye and call Derek the new Alpha. I don't know how but I was still aware of what was going on and I was still in some control of the spirits.

He told me about the research that the others are doing now with the computers and files we took from headquarters and Davidoff's house. There is a lot to learn and its going to take time, Aunt Lauren is helping with what she already knew about the experiments but in looking at the files and computers she realized that there is a lot she did not know.

I learned that Kit was doing better and Simon was healing from a mild concussion, Tori was playing nurse to both Kit and Simon, Derek joked that she was kissing major butt, she wanted Kit to approve of her. He also told me that Kit was very happy with Derek and his changes he was beyond thrilled that Derek had mated and that he was finally happy.

Aunt Lauren was attending all the injuries, a few bruises, a broken hand and some fire burns. Everyone is still here for now but some will leave after the funeral.

The wolves take turns now patrolling the area, Derek is in charge and of course Bruce is his beta. They are discussing what to do with this pack and how to help the younger wolves.

Now about Aunt Lauren, Derek told me that my mom spoke to her briefly and in seeing how he never left my side while I was sleep, she is beginning to see Derek differently, she did have a fit when she found out that we were sharing our room but Kit and Andrew spoke to her and calmed her down… a little bit.

There is still work to be done with her but it is getting better. Derek also suspects that there is something between Aunt Lauren and Andrew or maybe there was in the past because he has seen the way they look at each other, it is not the same way she looks at Kit or anyone else, sometimes they look uncomfortable around each other but at the same time they can't take their eyes of each other.

Um… I will have to keep an eye on that, it would be great if they got together. Both have been alone for a long time.

I ate and Derek helped me get up. I felt silly I was just sleep for over a day; I am perfectly capable of getting up by myself.

We walked downstairs, again very slowly and I could see that Derek wanted to carry me but I would not let him. Everyone was in the kitchen now eating breakfast.

"Chloe! You're up!" I don't know who or how many people shouted but suddenly I was being pushed behind a growling Derek, it appears that everyone got up and was rushing to me at the same time so Derek panicked.

I was told that the funeral arrangements were ready and they were just waiting for me to get up.

A few hours later we stood in the back yard of the house ready to pay our respects to our fallen friends. Carrie was very special to me, she taught me so much, I had not realized how much I cared for her until I lost her.

The bodies of both Matt and Carrie were in simple white wrappings. Their bodies will be burned because we did not want to have a necromancer ever pull their spirits and put them back in their bodies.

All the wolves were in formation, Derek in the middle and Bruce to his right. Derek made some barking sounds and the wolves responded. Derek explained to me that they were having their own ceremony for Matt as their departing Alpha and the ceremony changed to a show of acceptance to their new Alpha.

The wolves looked beautiful. Their loyalty to Matt was amazing and when that loyalty changed to my Derek the ceremony was complete.

All the wolves let out ear piercing howls, the rest of us just watched in amazement at the scene. I was glad that the house was so far away from other homes because the howls would scare the hell out of anybody.

I did not want to watch at the completion of the ceremony, I have seen some bad and scary things, especially lately but I did not want to see my friends' burn. I was not alone my aunt Lauren joined me and most of the girls. Derek stayed outside.

Everyone joined us inside around the kitchen table, we had a lot of food and finally we talked about what happened during the fight. Tori and Simon talked about how the fight at Davidoff's house went and Amanda told us what happened when she was captured.

We talked; we laughed and cried for hours. It was getting dark when the wolves on patrol raised the alarm. Derek and Bruce jumped up and ran out of the house followed by Andrew, Simon and the rest of the guys.

Kit (still weak) told us to stay inside. We did move to the windows to see what was happening.

A minivan pulled up in front of the house being surrounded by the wolves, Derek and Bruce were standing in front of the van and they were flanked by Simon and Andrew.

A man, about my dad's age stepped out of the van with his hands up and looking terrified.

"P-P-Please, we mean no harm, my wife, my children are in the van, please don't hurt us, we are looking for help"

He pointed in the van, all the windows were open all the way down, there was a terrified looking woman in the passenger seat, two little children in the back that looked no bigger than five or six years old.

"Who are you!" Derek practically barked

Andrew stepped next to Derek and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Andrew asked a little bit softer than Derek.

"My name is Joseph Beach, my wife Linda and my sons Joseph Jr, and Eric. I am a necromancer and my wife is human. My sons are showing signs of being necromancer and we have been on the run from the Edison Group for over a year. I was told by a ghost that the Edison Group had been defeated and told me about your group, he said you are the good guys and we should come and ask for help"

When I heard Necromancer I walked outside and stood next to Derek.

"What is the name of the ghost who told you about us?" I asked.

"P-Phil, young lady, he was killed a few years ago by the E.G and he has been coming to me since, he told me a very powerful Necromancer helped him and hundreds of others get some payback on Dr. Davidoff and the Edison Group. He said her name is Chloe"

Derek did not like that, he pushed me behind me and growled, I rolled my eyes and stepped around him. "Easy, he won't hurt me"

"C-Chloe, you are Chloe! Oh my God, Linda, kids! She is Chloe!"

The kids jumped out of the van and ran to me; I was being tackled by two little munchkins. They were adorable. Derek did not know what to do.

Andrew invited the family inside, everyone was on alert but I saw no danger. Derek made a sound that sounded like a bark, the wolves separated and I guess they were to go back on patrol. More wolves joined the patrol and some stayed very close to the house. Derek never left my side.

Mr. Beach told us that word of our battle was spreading like wildfire among the supernatural world thanks to the ghosts.

Andrew allowed the family to stay with us, they were tired of running and thanks to the Edison Group they had lost their home and their money, they had been on the run, staying with friends and sometimes in their van for over a year.

As the days passed I spent a lot of time with Mr. and Mrs. Beach and the boys, they wanted my help and they were looking at me like I was some type of necromancer guru, they wanted to learn from me. From me? That was odd.

More people started to show up as the days progressed; some were lookie loos and others people that wanted training. All these people showing up unannounced were driving Derek and the wolves crazy. They were are on high alert and the scene with Mr. Beach was being repeated a few times a day now.

Who knew ghosts had such big mouths. Liz came by and told me that she was guilty of babbling about the battle too. She could not help it; everyone was so happy that the Edison Group was defeated that they could not help it. My mom was keeping my dad company.

About a week after the battle the alarm was raised again. Someone new was coming. The same routine was performed.

A man stepped out of a black Lincoln car and stood frozen in fear of the sight of the giant wolves surrounding his car.

I looked out the window to see our new house guest, when I saw who it was I ran outside.

"NO… Stop… Derek, guys! Back off that's my dad!"

**REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 16 Final

**I do not own Darkest Powers… But I would love to. Oh well, there is nothing for me to do but to borrow the gang for a bit. **

**This is my last chapter. Sorry if I am rushing but I wanted to finish before the book comes out tomorrow. I am so excited about the book**

_A man stepped out of a black Lincoln car and stood frozen in fear of the sight of the giant wolves surrounding his car. _

_I looked out the window to see our new house guest, when I saw who it was I ran outside._

"_NO… Stop… Derek, guys! Back off that's my dad!"_

Chloe's POV

Daddy, Daddy! I was running towards my dad, I jumped at my dad and he caught me. "Chloe? Oh my God, baby girl I've missed you so much!"

"Daddy! Me too, I love you, I've missed you!" I was crying and still clinging to him for dear life.

My dad put me down and looked around but the wolves had disappeared. I guess Derek gave the order to split. Derek was still standing behind me with a "oh shit" look on his face.

"There were giant wolves here Chloe! I have never seen wolves that big and they were howling and chasing me in the drive way!"

"Um… I'm sorry dad but I can explain, but trust me they won't hurt you, I promise"

Derek cleared his throat behind me,

"Oh dad, meet Derek"

My dad took one look at Derek and his eye's bulged out. Oh boy this was going to be a long night.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Saunders, please come inside the house" Derek extended his hand to my dad but he was in too much shock to take it.

Just then Aunt Lauren came outside, "Thomas, you made it" (The books don't say Chloe's dad name but I thing Thomas Sounders has a nice ring to it)

"Um, yeah thanks for the address but you should have warned me that I would have a wolf escort, I nearly had a heart attack"

Derek looked very uncomfortable, I was holding onto to my dad's arm as we walked inside.

I introduced him to everyone, but my dad kept a very close eye on Derek.

Derek was fidgeting and actually sweating, it was kinda cute.

After the introductions; and dad had some dinner we sat alone in the living room to talk.

I told him everything that had happened, the ghosts, the Edison Group, aunt Lauren, escaping from the Lyle house and being on the run. I told him why I could not contact him sooner and thanked him for not cancelling my ATM card. I told him about the fight and seeing mom. I told him how many times Derek had saved my life and how special he was to me. I left a lot of the really bad stuff out and left the wolf explication for last.

Dad took it well… true his face turned in different colors and at one point I thought he was going to lose his dinner, but he tried to remain calm.

Derek was listening in the other room and I asked him to come in and join us.

Aunt Lauren, Kit and Andrew also came in just in case my dad reacted badly.

"So, um, dad? Derek is my boyfriend. And well… he is… um… a werewolf"

_Silence…silence…more silence…_

Dad was quiet for a long time; he would not take his eyes from Derek.

"B-b-boyf-f-riend… w-w-were-w-wolf?

"Dad? Remember what I told you about who we are? Please don't be mad, but daddy? I am not normal. Daddy I love you and if you will still have me I want to always be your little girl"

I was crying again, the idea that my dad would not accept Derek terrified me and sadden me. Derek looked so sad too, I know he did not want to push my dad but I also know he can't stand to see me cry.

"Mr. Saunders? I know I am not good enough for Chloe, but sir, I love her with all my heart and soul. My… um, nature allows me to love only one person my entire life and that person is and will always be Chloe. I realize sir, that we are kids but I assure you that I will never hurt Chloe, physically and emotionally, sir? Please don't be upset with her, she has missed you so much"

My dad's expressions soften a little, he looked around at everyone in the room and finally he turned to me. I was still crying.

"Oh, honey, don't cry please. It is not easy for a dad to hear his little girl has a boyfriend and to hear that he can morph into a wolf, oh boy, that is a lot to take in. almost as bad as hearing "Dad I'm pregnant"'… "You are not pregnant, right?"

"No daddy, I'm not" I could not help to giggle at that.

"Give me time baby, please, I just got you back and you tell me I have lost you to a boy, well it's overwhelming."

My dad and I spent a lot of time together in the following weeks, Derek and he were getting to know each other and things were not as tense, after we got passed the sleeping arrangements that is. Derek and tried to limit our PDA in front of dad.

The day we showed dad wolf Derek was interesting and funny, Derek stood still while my dad walked around him like he was inspecting him. "Wow! It's… its… kinda cool!"

"Hell yeah! I jumped and down, Derek barked in surprise which sent my dad to the ground landing on his behind laughing. Oh thank God he was laughing.

Going back to the business of the house, we found that there are many super naturals' out in the world in need of support and training, the house was visited daily from people looking for help. Some just passing through, others wanted to stay.

Andrew, Kit and Aunt Lauren suggested we get organized, form our own group of sorts to offer help, we were not comfortable with the idea but we did not see another choice.

We did not want to call ourselves a "Group" but maybe a team or society. We knew it would consist of: Andrew, Kit, Aunt Lauren, Derek, Simon, Tori and I. We would offer help, training and support to any that needed it without experimentation. We made an oath kind of of like the Hippocratic Oath, to first do no harm.

Next we needed funding.

My dad with his real estate connections found out how big was the property of the safe house and who owned it. The house was sitting on almost 20 acres of land and it was multi-zoned, so we could build more structures.

My dad, Andrew and Aunt Lauren had the funds to purchase the land, dad also helped with getting permits and cutting through red tape to begin expanding.

We decided that the main house will remain as our living quarters. No one other than us would occupy the main house; this would officially become our home.

Of course Derek and I had our own little hideout. We spent as much private time there as we could but tried not to disappear too often when my dad was visiting.

We also began to ask for donations from our visitors, it was necessary since we could not expect my dad or anyone else to foot the bill always, and we needed to feed the people coming to see us. Some would donate a few dollars but we did receive a few larger donations.

My dad came and went on business often but he did not stay away for long periods of time. The weeks turned to months quickly, training others, working on the house and planning made the time go quickly.

Mrs. Owens had also insisted that us kids needed to finish high school, she began to "home school" us in order for us to get our GED (High school equivalent). Derek of course did not need it, if there was a GED type of test for college he would A's it.

Construction began almost 9 months since my dad came through our door, we had volunteers to do the construction and some of dad's friends also helped, Derek and Simon also tried a hand in construction, now picture Derek working construction… yummy… hard hat, tool belt and all!

A school was built, classrooms, bedrooms, kitchen and several bathrooms. The three story structure was set about a mile away from the main house. Another structure was made for the pack, I was not comfortable with having them separated from the others, but Derek said they would not mind, that they would be happier being separated.

It took almost a year to finish construction, we ran out of funds along the way and we hit a couple of other speed bumps. Construction finished about two weeks before my 18th birthday.

One night after the inauguration Derek and I were in our room just enjoying each other. "Derek? Promised me that you are not planning a party for my birthday"

"Why not, love? Your 18th birthday is special"

"I just want us to celebrate together, just you and me at out hide out. We have not been there in weeks and I miss our "alone time" there"

He promised me alone time for my birthday at our hideout, with a condition. He would make us dinner and we would sip sparkling cider and a cake was involved, funny how he did not mention eating the cake.

On the day of my birthday we had a small family celebration at home. My dad gave me a new… used car for my birthday; it was a cute little white rabbit convertible. Derek was not happy about how small it was, and actually he did look funny in it.

At sunset Derek and I set out to our hideout, we had not been there in weeks. I was chocked when we arrived! The hide out had a "home makeover", it was now a small cottage.

"Derek! What's this?"

"Do you like it? We finished yesterday. I wanted it ready for your birthday. This is our home and now it is more secure and has indoor plumbing" he was so excited, he looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"It's beautiful, can I see the inside now?"

We walked to the door and Derek lifted me bridal style.

"Derek, what are you doing?" I was giggling like a silly girl.

"This is our first home baby, I am doing my job"

He walked me into the small cottage. It was a single room with a huge fireplace. There was a fluffy couch in front of the fireplace, at the corner was our bed filled with a lot of fluffy pillows. At another corner there was a little kitchen area with a nice refrigerator that blended to the wood walls. There was a door to a cozy little bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub.

"How did you afford this? How did you keep this from me?

"I had help, your dad, Tori of course and my dad gave me some money that he had been saving for me"

Derek lit a fire in the fireplace and some candles on the table, he told me as I walked around the room, touching everything like it was going to vanish, that Tori had been here earlier to leave us some food and it as still warm.

I was so amazed by our home; I could not believe how lucky I was to have this man love me so much. I turned around to Derek to thank him for what he had done, he was standing in front of the fireplace looking at me, as I approached him; he took my hands and suddenly got down on one knee. Oh my God!

"Chloe Saunders? You are my mate, my best friend, my savior, my love. I could not survive a day without you; would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God ! Yes, Yes, Yes! I will, Yes!" I threw myself at him and kissed him all night long.

**This is the end. Unless I get some type of inspiration. (Reviews always help with the inspiration part)**

**Thank you all for your reviews and for putting this story in your favorites. I really have enjoyed writing it.**

**THE BOOK COMES OUT TOMORROW!**

**REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW**


End file.
